The Cure is Back in Time
by Raevyin
Summary: Remus was always so sad, why? Hermione Granger, what she did isn't really known...but her story is. This is a story about lies, betrayal, light, dark, and most importantly love. What happens when you mix Voldemort, a werewolf,and the smartest witch? Alot!
1. Going Back

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or anything of his in that matter. If I did everything would be all dandy! And everyone would be waiting many years for a new book!

Sirius is dead, as is all the normal characters, this is not related to the books except for a few choice events that will most likely be mentioned in this. Harry is going out with Ginny, Ron does not like Hermione as more then a friend.

This is a Remus, Hermione fic, and yeah here it goes. Sorry if the going back in time theme is a bit old, but I really like this story's and thought I would try one of my own.

* * *

Hermione: 

He always seemed so sad, so down, depressed. He never did more then he ever needed to, never tried to go out and have fun. He always sat down so lonely, he usually had a book with him, but never read it. I could tell by the way he stared at the pages, and then randomly flipped them.

I know he lost his best friends, was betrayed, but he seemed to not even want to live anymore. I could see the small scars that riddled his hands, he never should have been a person who hurt himself. He never should have had to go though what he went though.

Only lately, he was getting worse and worse. I looked out, and around at all the people that saw him, but they never did anything. I know they knew he was getting worse, more depressed but never tried to do anything about it, they just ignored it, let it happen, watched it happen.

"Remus?" I asked, I was nervous, hoping he wouldn't turn me down again and again. Time after time I had tried to help him, be there for him, but he never accepted the help. I didn't know why, the more I tried, the more pain that filled his eyes, what was happening?

"What do you want now?" He asked, now he was just being plain rude.

"What I want now is for you to get off your lazy arse and do something that's what I want!" I began hotly, knowing this wasn't the way I should go about things, but couldn't help myself, or my temper.

He just looked at me surprised, I had never acted like this towards him, and he knew it. His eyes widened a little, and a look of almost disbelief crossed his face, instead of cooling my temper, it made it rage hotter.

"You sit there day after day, never reading, I know that you just turn the pages. You are letting yourself wallow deeper in your self pity. Its disgusting! Everyone knows your getting worse but are afraid to say anything!." I was now getting looks, no one had gotten up the guts so far.

"I know you lost your best friends, I know you lost your childhood life early, but god, snap out of it! What you are doing is not helping anyone, not even yourself. All your doing is getting everybody down, and I know that Sirius or James would not want you to be like this." No my rage hadn't ended, not even close.

"You close people out, just because you don't want to get hurt, but all your doing is hurting yourself more and others."

"Don't you dare bring Sirius or James into this-" He began, but I cut him off, this had to stop.

"I will dare, but that is because I care about you, what would James or Sirius say Remus? I doubt they would agree with you." I knew I was hitting a soft spot, but I didn't care he had to do something, and oh did he do something.

Remus stood up, he looked livid, then got into my face. He growled at me savagely, and before I could help myself, I did something that no one should ever do to a werewolf just a few days before a moon, slap him.

CRACK! Went my hand across his face.

"Don't you dare growl at me." I said calmly, but I could see that this enraged him more.

He grabbed the hand that had slapped him, but yet I stood calmly, yeah I was scared, I was very scared, but I wasn't going to let him have the pleasure of seeing it. He then growled at me again, and that's when I can say, I went off the deep end.

CRACK! Went my other hand, and left a nice twin red mark on his other cheek.

"I'm afraid you didn't hear me, I said don't you growl at me." I said once again, and with equal calmness, I was quite proud of myself with how calmly I was handling the situation.

He then grabbed my other offending hand, and with our faces inches apart growled even more loudly and savagely at me. I then did something, that yet again I should never do, I yawned. I knew I was enraging him, but I didn't care, I was getting him to do something other then wallow in self pity.

His face then turned white, I think he realized what he was doing. "I..I.." He began to stutter, this was a side I had never saw of him. Remus John Lupin was stuttering like a little boy.

"I'm sorry." He said in the most series voice I had ever heard before.

"For what?" I asked, I know I was enraging him further, but I had to get him to crack.

"Hermione, enough." Harry then cut in, he grabbed me by the arm and dragged me away from Remus, up the stairs, and finally into his room.

"What the bloody hell was that Mione?" He asked. He looked angry too, but why?

"I was helping him Harry." I said.

"How does getting him angry help him! If he wants to be sad let him, I don't care what you have to say, leave him alone." Harry said hotly.

"I wont leave him alone, even if I have to take a Wizards Oath to do it, I will make him happy." I said.

"When did you start caring Mione, your trying something no one has been able to do, and you think you can, you never grew up with him, you never saw what he had to go though. You were never there, have no idea what is in his mind and you think you can help him by getting him angry? Harry asked.

"Yes." It was a simple answer, but I would.

"Why?" He asked.

"Like I said in there, I care for him, even if no one else does." With that being said, I opened Harry's door, marched back downstairs. I then took a random book from a shelf, and plopped myself down next to Remus.

I glanced out of the corner of my eye once, he didn't seem to be angry anymore, but he wasn't wallowing either, he was thinking. I then looked down at my book, what a strange little book it was. I looked into its pages, and it was empty...nothing was written there.

I puzzled over this strange book, flipping though pages to see if anything would be written there. But no nothing, I looked though the whole entire book and nothing was there.

"Hey Remus, you mind answering a question for me?" I asked.

"Sure." Yes I had won!

"Why doesn't this book say anything? Is it a journal?" I asked.

He looked over surprised, then I felt a pull, my body was being pulled somewhere. Then blackness hit, but not before I head this, "No, Hermione, no!" It was Remus.

* * *

Remus: 

I looked over to the book, no text in it...wait. "No, Hermione, no!" I heard my voice cry out, but she was gone, and it was all my fault. Now...now I was truly alone. I looked to the book, then grabbed it, why? Why her?

* * *

Please review it makes the story come faster rather then slower.

* * *


	2. Wakeing up

This is the next bit, enjoy, its a little uneventful, but the next chapter will be better, I promise.

* * *

Remus After Hermione Was Gone: 

"What the bloody hell?" Ron began, but was cut off by a heart wrenching howl. I was howling and I didn't understand it.

Soon everyone had entered the room, after the small roar of what happened, and wheres Mione died down. Harry, the new leader of the Order of the Phoenix took to...well to leading. He made the room orderly, of course after roaring a very loud shut up.

"Okay, one at a time, you first Remus, what happened to Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Shes gone...shes gone..." I choked out. She was gone, she had gone back. Why was I so stupid...why didn't I realize what happened, why?

"Gone where Remus? Where has she gone?" Harry further inquired.

"To the worst years of my life." I said, that was the last thing I would have to say, now everything would have to take its course, only this time, maybe, it would go right.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Harry asked.

"Everything. Thats all I will say Harry do not try to question me further." I said. That was the last thing I was going to say for a very long time, now all I had of her was this little book...this stupid book that had the most powerful powers of the world.

Blackness surrounded me in a room, this room had one door in it. The blackness was pressing ever closer...so I approached the door...the door knob turned before I got there, and opened when I reached out. Out of there came the scariest thing I had ever seen...it was...

* * *

Hermione: 

I woke up gasping, where was I? I was in a white room...it almost seemed like the hospital wing...why was I? But I never finished that thought, for sitting away from me was a boy with black hair...

"Harry!" I cried out softly. "Oh Harry what happened?" I then threw my arms around him.

"Who's Harry?" The boy that I had thought was Harry asked.

I could feel my face fall...if this wasn't Harry, I pulled back... "If you're not Harry...oh god." If it wasn't Harry...

I looked around, I saw a boy that looked like a much younger Sirius, then saw a small boy...Peter...and a boy with sandy blonde hair...Remus.

"This is just a dream...this is just a dream...this is just a dream! Please let this be a dream!" I cried out sobbing.

They called for Madam Pomfrey who made me choke down a very vile potion, a dreamless sleep draught...only it wasn't dreamless. I was plagued with images of Harry...of Ron...everyone who had died...all my past mistakes...everything that went wrong.

* * *

Remus: 

We had found her in a abandoned corridor, she lay there upon the stones as white as a ghost, and as cold as ice. We finally got her to the hospital wing...and just in time to it seemed, or maybe, she would have been gone.

This girl was strange...she had brown curly hair, it was very curly...but not what I would say bushy, it seemed to managed for that title.

Now that she had woken up she seemed to recognize us, I could tell that at least...only who was she? We had never seen her before...and she also wore Hogwart's robes, only they seemed more...sophisticated, more, well different.

She seemed frantic, even in her sleep she was muttering, not loud enough for normal hearing, but loud enough for my sensitive ears to pick up on most of it.

"No, Remus no. Harry, Ron come back I didn't betray you, I swear you must believe me. James...Sirius...no its not my fault...it can't be...it can't be. No!"

How did she know our names...and who were Harry and Ron...who was she was more important...but who did she betray...I would have to ask later...if I got the chance.

"Hey Moony, Moony!" Sirius's loud voice came right next to my ear.

"What?" I snapped. I blinked, "Oh sorry I was umm...spacing out." I said.

"You going to come to dinner?" He asked.

"No...no, I'm going to stay here, she needs someone when she wakes up again. With how shes muttering, she should wake up any time." I said without thinking.

"Shes muttering eh? Whats she saying?" Sirius asked, apparently not hearing it, or even seeing.

"Oh nothing really, just a bunch of gibberish." I replied quickly, and watched them go off to eat.

* * *

Hermione: 

I saw Harry, and Ron, they both had their wands pointed at me. "You betrayed us!" Harry then shouted. "You were supposed to be on our side!" Ron then cried out.

"No, I didn't betray you. No, I couldn't of. Harry...Ron come back I didn't betray you please!"

Before that I had seen Remus, he lay there dead upon the floor, his wrists were slit...there was blood everywhere...he was dead. "Remus, oh god no Remus." I heard myself say.

Finally faces began to flash in front of me, James, Lily, Sirius, Dumbledore, countless others.

"You did it, you did it." said their faces, you did it.

"No, I didn't do anything. I didn't do anything." I cried back. I couldn't of, I was good, I was good.

Finally it was only blackness...dreamless...light.

* * *

Remus: 

Her eyes began to open. She then automatically closed them, it was very bright I then realized, I made it dark (turned off the lights) with a twitch of my wand, and then whispered to her.

"You can open your eyes now." I said, my breath skimming her ear.

"Thank you." was all she said, her eyes now opening for me to see them being a beautiful light honey brown.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"Hogwarts of course, you should know that, your wearing our robes." I replied, how could she not know?

"What year is it?" She asked, this time a lot more cautiously.

"1975. Why?" I replied, a very strange question that was.

"Oh no reason at all. No reason at all." She quickly said. Only that raised my curiosity even more.

* * *

Hermione: 

1975, it was 1975. How? How could this have happened...maybe the library would have something on it...no Dumbledore...I have to see Dumbledore.

"Remus?" I asked.

"Yes? Though one question first...how do you know my name?" He asked.

"I, I heard one of your friends say it." I said quickly lying.

"Oh okay." He knew his friends never said it.

"Can you take me to Dumbledore?" I asked. "Please. Its very important."

"Sure...if I can get you out of here that is." He said.

I just nodded, I looked down to see what I was wearing...it sure wasn't my clothes. I got up out of bed, and quickly located my clothes.

"Er, Remus do you mind turning around so I can dress?" I asked.

"Oh yeah sure, yeah." He said, turning a bright shade of red.

When his back was turned I pulled off the gown, and on my clothes, then lastly my robes.

"You can turn around now Remus." I said. I then began to walk out of the wing, fortunately without Madam Pomfrey seeing me. I then turned and began to head to Dumbledores office.

"How do you know where his office is?" Remus asked. She had never been here before as far as he knew, and he didn't know to much.

"Umm...I don't it was a lucky guess, you mind leading?" I quickly said saving myself, only I knew he was suspicious.

He quickly took over with his long legs, and lead me to the office. After a long list of candies and jokes the gargoyle finally jumped aside.

I then took over, "Thanks for getting me here, I think I'll be okay now. This matter...is err private." I said. I then turned and headed up the stairs, but only for him to grab my hand to stop me.

"I'll see you again right?" He asked.

"Yeah...I hope so." I said. With that he let my hand go, and up do Dumbledores...and to how my life was going to be lived for a long time was going to be decided.

* * *

Please review it makes a story come faster instead of slower. :) 


	3. The Moon is High

Next chapter, I hope its up to what I promised!!!

* * *

Hermione: 

I entered his office without knocking, only because I couldn't afford to be seen. I had been sent back in time and that much was apparent. Or at least obvious. With just being here I could have already altered the time line...could have changed something.

I saw the much younger...and still alive looking wizard sitting at his desk...oh how I missed his twinkling eyes that drove me crazy with that happy look in the midst of a war.

"Professor Dumbledore?" I asked quietly, hoping not to startle him to badly.

He looked quickly up. "I have never seen you here before..." He quietly mused.

"You will." I said, hoping that I wouldn't have to explain everything and that he would get a hint of what I was trying to say.

He just nodded, "Aahhh." He said. "I would ask you your name but I don't want to ruin the time stream. What do you want to call yourself?" Dumbledore asked.

"Mione Wendle will do Professor." I said.

"Mione, may I ask, but how did you come to be here." He asked.

"I was going to read a book, I had grabbed a random one off the shelf, I sat down to read it, and I looked though the whole book but it had no words, so I turned to my friend next to me, and asked him about it, and then everything went black. I woke up being in the hospital wing...and now I'm here." I said quickly, still trying to adjust to my story myself.

He nodded again. "Miss Wendle...I'm afraid you have fallen victim do a most powerful instrument...it is called the Book of Cures, you have been sent in time to cure something, most likely having to do, or always having to do with the person you next saw after you opened the book."

"Book of Cures? How am I supposed to cure...oh god. What am I going to do. Professor I have to get back to my time...I have a fight to win...I have friends...family. What am I going to do?" By now I had tears running down my cheeks...and was beginning to break down.

"I'm afraid the only thing to do is fine the cure. That's all you can do now." He said.

"I'm sorry to hurry you but I have a few more questions to ask you." He said. I just nodded. "Who was the first person you looked at after you opened the book?" He said.

"Remus...Lupin." I said, then it dawned on me. Oh poor Remus this is where it all started.

"I would ask what happened but I know I shouldn't. Next, what year are you in, or going to?" Dumbledore prodded.

"I am going into my 7th year, I am a Gryffindor, and wont be in any other house, sorry if I seem rude...but I am a Gryffindor through and through." I said, knowing what he was going to ask next.

"Then you will still be a Gryffindor, okay everything will be arranged, Remus is downstairs ready to take you to dinner, and I will send him a owl telling him to "lead" you to the common rooms, and that is where Lily will take over. Okay?" He said.

I just nodded and turned around, ready to go.

"Miss Wendle, I presume you will be telling no one who you really are?" Dumbledore asked. Damn.

"If I have to I have to, I can't promise anything. If I am to be a cure, I have to do what I thinks right no matter what." I said.

"Try not to, good night." He said, sighing tiredly. This must be very hard on him.

* * *

Remus: 

I had been waiting near the Gargoyle, I knew she would most likely need me, even if she did know this school as well as she did. I could smell the lie, and well, she was just a bad liar.

Finally the Gargoyle sprang aside, and out came the girl. I do wonder what her name is though.

Before I could help myself the words spilled out of my mouth. "What is your name?" I asked.

She just smiled at me, taking my breath away...wait. I shook my head, why was I breathless. "My name is Mione Wendle." She said quietly, and quickly. At that moment my stomach decided to growl...very loudly.

"You hungry? I sure am." She said, giggling a bit.

"Yeah, sorry this way." I said, leading her the wrong way on purpose. She hesitated before following, shes been here before.

"Oh duh, wrong way sorry I was thinking of something else, this way." I said, leading her the right way this time.

Who really was she?

* * *

Hermione: 

He lead me the wrong way, I tried not to hesitate, but I know I did. I tried to keep on my fake happy mood, but it was becoming very hard. Almost to hard to bare, when we came to the table, he slid down across from James, and Sirius and pulled me down along with him.

It was just hard enough to look at them, I couldn't even look them in the eyes. I just bent my head down and ate quickly. Sadly, Remus ate painstakingly slow. My hands itched for a book, and I couldn't stand to sit here for one minute more.

"Hello, hello? Mione?" I glanced up to see a hand waving in my face, it was Sirius. He looked so happy...

"Yes?" I asked, trying not to let my voice waver.

Oh it was so hard, he looked so happy. When I had seen him in the past...his eyes looked so dead, so gone. Yet now he was happy, smiling, joking, he had friends...everything he would never have in the future.

I felt the rebellious tears fill my eyes, and had to excuse myself. But instead I just ran out of the hall...and though the corridors. I needed a room where I could be alone...be at peace...and I knew one room that would do it for me.

I ran and ran, ran three times past one hall, and the door appeared. I crashed into it, then locked it from the inside.

It was the old D.A room, oh how I missed this place...I could still see myself, Ron, Harry, all those others learning in here. There were the books, the shadow glasses, countless other objects that aurors used.

I grabbed the pillows Harry, Ron, and I used to sit on, and snuggled with them. Oh how I missed them...I wanted them so badly, only I knew the room couldn't do it. It would never be able to bring them to me, or I to them.

I don't know how long I was in here...but soon my eyes closed...and into a blissfully dreamless world did I fall into.

* * *

Remus: 

She had ran out of the hall, I ran after her, but alas she got away from me. She must know this school better then I did, and that was impossible. I was beginning to become frantic, and the other guys could see it.

"I can't find her, I was supposed to watch after her, and now shes gone." I cried out.

"Moony, come on Moony calm down." James said soothingly.

"How can I calm down! I don't know why but I have to find her. Its hard enough trying to stay as calm as I am now." I said, almost shouting.

Peter, James, and Sirius looked taken aback.

"Moony, you are not being calm at all. If you call that calm...what's wrong?" Sirius began, and finally asked.

"I. Don't. Know." I said, almost growling it out...the moon.

I went white...I could see the moon coming up...

"Guys...guys...turn around." I said.

They all complied, hoping I wouldn't disappear...but then they saw the moon...it was full. They all went white.

"RUN!" Sirius shouted.

And run I did. But where was I to go.

They all followed close behind...the room that's it. I finally got there, but when I did I found the door locked.

"Its locked!" I said, I then felt a ripple of pain, and clutched my side.

Sirius shoved me aside, ironic how he kept his head in all of this. "Alohomora!" The door opened up with a click, and we all raced in.

Peter, James, and Sirius were in there animagus forms. Sirius was his nice big black dog, James his proud stag, and Peter a small little rat.

I lay there upon the floor, gripping my sides, waiting for the transformation to be over. I heard myself scream as I felt my bones turn soft, and break to reform them into that of a dog like shape. My face bulged, if this was no so painful, this would only be disgusting to see.

After many minutes of mind numbing pain the transformation was finally over, and I was a wolf...I was no longer Remus, I was

Moony...and I smelt another presence in here.

* * *

(A/N, I decided to go on, just because I really want to see what happens lol. Hope you guys enjoy.) 

Hermione:

I woke up hearing a boy scream...this seemed all to real. I sat up from my little nook...and found myself in a room with no door...no escape. I was stuck in here...with someone.

(Sorry another A/N, if your confused to as how the moon was a few days away 20 years before, and how it was today 20 years in the past, the moons timing kinda change I think, and even if they don't...well now they do. So for all those that are confused it popped into my mind. Sorry for interrupting, now back to the following story.)

I looked up to see a stag, a dog...and a small rat. I then saw a boy in the middle of transforming into a werewolf in the middle of the floor...it was Remus...the moon. Oh god.

I sat there wide eyes staring...hoping that all of them wouldn't see me. Only that dream, or hope was shattered when I saw the werewolf look straight at me. This wasn't Remus anymore...it was Moony.

He lunged forward, quickly running over me. I feel backwards as he leaped on top of me. The other animals were going frantic, realizing I was here. I waited for the fated bite to occur...but nothing happened. There was no pain, no sinking of teeth into my flesh.

I stood over me, growling at the other animals who were ready to interfere.

"Go, don't do anything. Don't aggravate him. I will hopefully be okay." I said loud enough for them to hear, trying to smile, which failed miserably.

They backed up, the worry was apparent in all of them...even the future betrayer Peter...

Moony turned back to me, now not growling, though he would let a small one out just to warn the other guys. He looked around the room that was near me, sniffing things, eventually he turned back to me and nudged me with his nose.

I should be dead, I should have been bitten by now. I should of not even been here, and yet everything was okay. I could see the guys growing tired...they should leave, I would be okay.

"James, Sirius...Peter, I know you don't trust me because you don't know me. But you guys need sleep for class, I'll handle it from here okay? He hasn't done anything to me yet, and even if he decides to you couldn't stop him. So go to bed okay...I will be okay." I said loudly, hopefully for them to hear, and they did.

A door appeared and they shuffled out, James and Sirius tried to linger, but I told them to go. Now I was all alone...with a werewolf...like I thought, I should be dead, or bitten by now. But I wasn't.

Moony noticed that we were alone, and finally calmed down enough to lay down...weird from what I read he should be hurting himself, howling, a lot of things, but nothing. He wrapped himself around me, keeping me close...so soon...I couldn't help myself I found myself asleep.

* * *

Moony: 

Those aggravating animals were back again, the only time I was free and those guys were restricting me. Only this time I had a new person in here, she wasn't a animal...she was a human, a small defenseless human girl.

I felt a urge to tear into her soft flesh, but put it in check...it would not be good to bite her. Remus cared about her, I could feel him surge up when I thought about it. So eventually I gave up, she seemed okay...

She made the other animals go away, so that was a bonus. She was afraid of me, I knew that much, but didn't show it. Even though her voice was wavering, she talked to me, she told me about herself, I knew Remus would never know what we said, I always made sure of that.

Sometimes my transformations were painful, and I wanted to leave him in the dark about us. Most werewolves, or all werewolves but me were like that. I may have hurt myself a few times, but that was because I had nothing else to hurt...and I had to do something.

Werewolves were not all they were cracked up to be, most people saw them as blood thirsty beasts when in reality...I was not like that. I was somewhat peaceful...but those animals they always aggravated me.

After talking to me she soon fell asleep...no longer afraid of me in any ways...it was progress I just hoped she came back...if not I would have to find her...I liked her.

* * *

Hermione: 

I woke up, I was in someones arms, I was no longer cuddled against a wolf. I felt a body behind me, and warm hot breath on my skin. The arms tightened around me as I moved to see who it was...then realized...Remus. Oh god.

I just laid there trying to think of what to do, when he woke up. I guess his eyes had opened, and he had found someone next to him.

He sat up quickly, and I looked up at him, and his bare chest. It was not covered in to many scars, but he had a decent amount going. I felt myself blush a little bit, only then I realized he wasn't only shirtless. Oh my. I turned around the other way.

"What in the hell..." He began, but I knew I had to cut him off.

"Umm...er...if you don't mind do you mind getting something to cover you before we talk?" I asked.

I could just see his face turning bright red, and heard some rustles..."Okay, I'm decent he said." I then turned around, he was fully clothed, thankfully to my relief.

* * *

Remus: 

I woke up to find myself hugging something very close to me, and it wasn't a stuffed animal...it was soft...warm...nice smelling. I breathed in deep...until I realized.

She had stopped me from asking questions, Mione had, and asked me to get dressed instead, so after that I knew we would finally speak...but I was a little nervous...I had become a werewolf, and woke up with her in my arms...did I?

"Did I bite you?" I asked bluntly.

"No, you didn't I was amazed but you didn't." She said.

I didn't bite her...how?

"Why were you here?" I asked next, no one knows of this room.

"I came here first, and then you came in and transformed with your friends...after that I told them to go sleep since you hadn't attacked me, and I woke up like this." She said, blushing a little bit. I then felt my cheeks heating up.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"For what?" She asked.

I came closer to her, hoping to kiss her, but before I would apologize for doing so. As I was about to whisper for this, our lips inches apart...the door burst open.

We jumped apart, she was just as in to it as I was, James, Sirius, and Peter came in.

* * *

Ohh already a bit of a romance between them...I wonder what happens next. As I've said, but love to remind you, reveiws makes a story come faster rather then slower. 


	4. You Killed Them

I know its kinda short, but I did want a little cliffe, but no worries I'll update soon.

* * *

Hermione: 

I could feel my face turn red, had I just almost kissed Remus? No, I couldn't let that happen, I can't get attached. I have to go back someday and when I do...he would be cured. But then again...what if that was the cure?

Never before have I done that, it was abnormal, it was like a fish trying to fly. I looked quickly around to see if anyone suspected anything. They did, but it wasn't about that almost kiss.

James was the first one to question me, he was so much like Harry...oh how I missed Harry. I looked at him longingly, almost imagining the scar on his smooth forehead.

He may of asked me a question, but I was so busy staring. Finally someone was waving a hand in front of my face...Sirius.

"Hey, you. Do you have a staring problem?" Sirius asked, nodding his head towards James would was quickly getting frustrated.

I shook my head and sighed. "No, he reminds me so much of a friend I have, I mean once had." I said. That just made Sirius narrow his eyes at me, I know they were curious.

James then came up to me and shouted at me. "ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME OR NOT!?"

"Sorry I wasn't you can ask again though if you want, or would you rather just listen?" I asked.

They were all silent, except Remus, he seemed to be a little edgy, perhaps wondering about what happened last night.

"My name is Mione Wendle. That is not my real name, so don't ask me what it is because I will not tell you willingly. I can't tell you where I come from, the people I know, how I know this school so well. I also cannot tell you about how I have come to know certain things, because if I do it could put everything in jeopardy." I said.

"Understood, other then that ask away." I finished.

They just looked at my dumbstruck. Finally James was the one with the first question.

"Why didn't Remus bite you?" He asked.

"I honestly don't know, I have never read anything like it before." I said truthfully.

He seemed to see that I was telling the truth, then started whispering with the other guys. Remus was the next one to ask a question. "So if you tell us all of the things you've already listed, what would be in jeopardy?" He asked.

I thought about that for a minute, "A lot of lives." I simply said, I didn't need to say no more then that I thought.

Peter then had the guts to ask a question. "If we can't ask any of the questions you said not to ask, then how do we know if you aren't a spy for you-know-who?" He asked.

I felt anger take over my body. "Like you have any room to talk you disgusting rat! And its Voldemort, or are you afraid to say his name you disgusting thing that calls itself human." That was just the start to my anger sadly.

I already had my wand whipped out, and was advancing on Peter. "Like you have any room to talk!" I kept repeating. "YOU KILLED THEM. YOUR THE CAUSE OF EVERYTHING!" I cried out. He should be dead, and I was going to do it unless I didn't get stopped, I knew I would.

"YOU FUCKING KILLED THEM!" I screamed at his cowering body in front of me. My voice was beginning to utter a spell, and I didn't know what I was saying.

Then I felt myself being tackled, and pinned to the ground. Yes I was crying, and I kept on screaming that he killed them. Everyone in the room had gone deathly pale, thinking I had gone crazy or something, I knew that's what they thought.

"Here, drink this." Remus's voice said to me.

"No. I wont drink anything." I said, I didn't know what it was, I wasn't going to drink it.

I felt a small bottle being put to my lips. I struggled, I wasn't going to drink anything. I kept my mouth stubbornly closed. He tried to coax me into drinking it, but I would do no such thing, finally he gave up.

"Can I let you up without you attacking Peter." He asked.

"For now." I said, glaring coldly at Peter.

He got off, and I stood up, but not without being confronted with James. "What the hell was that about?" James asked.

I shrugged. "I am inclined to not say anything about that, and apologize to you, Remus, and Sirius for the outburst." I said.

"Why not to Peter?" James asked.

"Because the only thing he deserves is Azkaban, not an apology." I said, "Or preferably the dementors kiss."

That wretched gasps from all of them. So far...so bad. Everything was going wrong, way wrong.

"Umm...guys I gotta go...I have some things to research ." I said. I began walking towards the door, but Sirius blocked my way.

"I think we do deserve some explanations Mione." He said. Now he was being serious, something that should of never happen for at least 20 years.

"As I said before I cannot tell you without putting many lives on stake. Its hard enough now. Now don't make me make you move." I said, and he laughed. He stood there and laughed.

"You? A spindly little thing like you?" He asked.

I sighed. I turned around as if admitting defeat, and he smirked even more. "Expelliarmus!" I cried out, effectively catching Sirius wand, and knocking him from blocking the door way. I then ran out the door, and finally reached the library.

I looked down in my hand, realizing I still had Sirius's wand. Damn. I knew they would find me here in a matter of minutes, after realizing that their map would be a useful little tool. With that time I searched.

I found a book on time travel, and looked for anything in there that said 'The Cure'. My search provided fruitless. Finally I just ran into the restricted section, and set to search in there. I pulled up many books on time travel, and finally the index of one said...

"EXPELLIARMUS!" Cried out James voice, damn almost there too. I felt the wands fly out of my hand, and myself pushed a few feet back. I didn't care about that though.

I feel straight on my arse, and then began to flip though the book. Which I carefully bewitched before hand to not let them see the title, or what it was about. I was muttering, I knew I was.

"Where is it...where is it!" I was turning pages...finally!

Very softly to myself I began to read.

" 'The Cure' as they call it is a fabled book that has yet to be found. It is said that if taken up by someone, the next person they look at, talk to, or even think of sometimes is sent back in time to fix their future. If successful the person can choose to return to their time. If not, they never came back, or they did but had to stay in that time until the other time came.

This book is fabled, and people have claimed to be sent back by it. It has never been found and recorded, if this book is found..." Then it went on about contacting the ministry.

I cried, I felt tears swamping my eyes, trying to come out. But I couldn't let them. I re-shelfed the book and looked up to the boys standing above me. Even Peter was pointing a wand at me.

* * *

Remus: 

She had begun to read, and I heard every word she said, my hearing was a gift, but also a curse. Why was she looking up something like that? Was she sent back in time...no that's impossible. It couldn't be.

She had been ranting Peter had killed someone, she seemed to know who everyone was...she seemed to be sad when she looked around at all of these people...did she know what was going to happen.

I then turned to James. "Give me her wand." I ordered. He just looked at me, but soon relented. I tossed it back to Mione. The rest of them looked at me like I was crazy, why would I be giving someone who tried to kill Peter her wand back.

"Guys," I said turning to the other three. "I have to talk to Mione, alone. I think it would be best if you left."

"Remus-" James began.

"What if shes a spy, she will kill you like she tried to kill me!" Peter said, afraid for his friend.

"Peter, you better watch it, if you say that, I swear, I will take a wizards oath to kill you." Mione said, and I believed her for one.

"We should take her to Dumbledore." Sirius said.

"Let me talk to her guys, if you have any trust in me at all you will leave me alone with her." I said becoming impatient.

"Fine, if you come back hurt in any way at all, shes going to pay for it." James said, and I knew he would carry out the threat.

I turned to her, I knew that time travel, or at least someone so young coming back seemed...unreal but I knew I had to ask, it all seemed to fit.

"What year was it for you?" I asked her, I knew she got it right away, for I could see the fear in her eyes.

She bowed her head, "1996" She said. Her secret was out.

* * *

As said, reviews make a story come faster rather then slower. 


	5. Choices

Disclaimer- No...I still do not own Harry Potter...

* * *

Hermione: 

I told him, I knew I shouldn't of but I did, why did I tell him, why couldn't I have lied. Because hes to smart for that Mione girl, you know that.

I felt more tears swamping into my eyes, running down my cheeks. "You know, I don't usually cry this much, so if you think I'm a person who cry a lot I don't." I said.

I heard him chuckle, "I think you have plenty of reason to cry Mione." He said.

"Hermione." I said.

"Huh?"

"My name, its Hermione." I repeated.

"Oh. Thanks." He said. "For trusting me that is."

I just nodded. "Can I ask you what you were looking up?" He asked.

"The Cure." I said.

"To what?"

"For someone whom I care about a lot, happiness." I said. Maybe he could start getting a hint.

"I know I shouldn't ask, and you shouldn't tell me, but who's the cure for?" He asked.

"You." I said.

"Pardon me?" Remus asked.

"The Cure, its for you. Remus John Lupin." At this point I had decided to tell him everything. I didn't know if I was doing it right, but it was something. I cast a silencing spell around us, so no one could hear anything.

"In 20 years, you will think your alone Remus, you will have lost all of your friends, you will have lost everything you once held dear. Before 1996, James will have been murdered, along with Lily, their son Harry survives." I began, I could feel tears began to come, but I had to whisper it.

"His name is Harry Potter, and he looks so much like his father, except for his eyes, he has Lily's eyes. Voldemort, or you-know-who as most call him murdered them, when he tried to kill 1 year old Harry he failed. Instead Voldemort was taken down."

"It was Peter, it was Peter who betrayed them, and everybody thought it was Sirius. When Sirius comes after him, Peter kills innocent muggles, it is a diversion so he can get away. All they found of Peter was a finger...the one he cut off."

"Sirius was sent to Azkaban for what he didn't do, and Peter in his rat form became known as Scabbers, who was owned by Ron who was another one of my best friends. Peter got away when we tried to catch him, and Sirius was going to get the dementors kiss."

"You know, he was the first person who ever escaped Azkaban, a great accomplishment I guess. He is in hiding, but he cares about Harry, and helps him. IN the end, the D.A, Dumbledores Army, along with a few other wizards, in a group called the Order of the Phoenix go to the department of mysteries."

"Everyone is okay, except for one. Sirius, he was hit by the killing curse, and then fell though the Veil. Harry lost his god friend, and you a best friend. After that you seemed to go into depression. I tried to help you but you pushed me away. So after a heated argument, I grabbed a random book of a shelf...it turned out to be The Cure."

"I looked out at you next, and that's when I found myself back here...with you..." It ended, everything was out in the open...nothing was hidden.

I felt my tears rising, and sobs rise to my throat. Remus took me into his arms, that's when I remembered...Voldemort had come back...

"After Peter escaped for the second time, he went and brought Voldemort back...so hes still here, and rising in power...and Harry is the only one who can defeat him...Harry is our only hope. Especially after Dumbledore was murdered." I finished.

He had his arms wrapped around me, he could feel my pain, as if it was his own. He felt a surge of protectiveness for her, and it wasn't only him feeling it...it was Moony too.

* * *

Remus: 

His friends...they were going to die...Dumbledore, he was so powerful...how could he die? He would be left all alone...except...Hermione. He would have her, he had that one small comfort but all of his friends.

"I think we have to go back to my friends, you have to tell them what's going to happen." I said to Hermione.

"I can't." she whispered.

"They say everything happens for a reason..." Her voice was ghostly, as if she was only half there.

"So you are going to let them die?" I asked her, my rage beginning to flare.

"Do you know what will happen if I'm caught here?" She demanded.

"I'm lucky I haven't been caught by the ministry, or I would be interrogated for anything I knew. Then most likely locked up for being from the future." Hermione continued.

"If I'm caught tampering with time, I will be sent to Azkaban."

"But." I began.

"Its no buts Remus, I want to, oh believe me I want to...but I can't. I wish I could but I can't." She said then ran out of the room, more tears streaming down her face.

* * *

Hermione: 

I ran, I had to get away. I had to think. I could of done everything terribly wrong, the future could be all wrong. Everything could be bad...everything was going wrong. Damn it, why couldn't it be someone like Harry here, he would know what to do.

I had once again ran to the room of requirements, I sat there again with Harry's and Ron's pillows, snuggling into them. Almost smelling the smell of them on the small little pillows.

More tears ran down my face, they soaked the pillows...why? Why was I sent back, why couldn't I cure Remus in my own time...why couldn't I be with my friends. Why...was fate so cruel?

As all these thoughts ran though my head...a very pale Remus came back to his friends who demanded to know what happened.

* * *

Remus: 

I would of gone after her, but I knew she needed time alone, any person would need time alone after having to retell a story like that. Oh gods...how could I live though that, especially knowing it was going to come.

I entered the common room...James came marching up to me, ready to demand what happened, but I blew right past him, and into my bed. I sat there, tears leaking out of my eyes...why?

"Moony?" James came in.

"Remus did she hurt you?" He asked.

"Not physically." I said. "But mentally I am scarred for life."

"I'm going to kill the stupid little-" James began.

"No, she couldn't help it, if you touch her James I swear, you will regret it." I growled.

He looked at me taken aback, I had never said anything like that to my friends, but before this girl. Hermione. Came he had been perfectly fine, he looked forward to the future and what it held...but now all he wanted to do was curl up under his blankets and wish for time to stop moving...forever.

"What did she say to you?" James asked.

"I can't tell you." I said.

"Why bloody not?" He asked.

"Because...when I say I can't, or that I won't don't question me, my reasons are good."I said.

"She asked you not to didn't she?" James said.

"She never asked, but I don't think Mione would like me tell you, especially after what has already happened to her." I said.

"It couldn't of been that bad." James insisted.

"Lets say that I would have killed myself by now if I ever had to go though what she's going though..." I said.

"Hey Moony, so that Mione girl hurt you because I really do want pay back for that, it was so unfair-" Sirius began.

James had cut him off. "She did hurt him, but not physically and we can't do anything about it, hes forbid it."

"What did she do to you?" Sirius demanded, even though he was a joker, he was fiercely loyal, and protective to his friends.

"Nothing I could ever repeat...or want to." I said.

James then turned to Sirius, "Don't press it I've already tried."

* * *

Hermione: 

God, I have a chance of fixing everything, having Harry's parents survive, Remus would be happy, Sirius would be happy...yet what if it causes Voldemort to rise...powerfully?

What if...what if, they say fate happens for a reason...was that my reason for being here?

* * *

As I've said, and now I sure sound like a broken record. Reviews make a story come faster rather then slower. 


	6. Peters Secret Revealed

I know its really short I'm sorry, but I wanted to leave a little bit of a cliffy, working on the next chapter, will have it up asap.

* * *

Peter: 

Peter walked down the hall, how had that girl known about him and his Master, the Dark Lord. He shivered, wondering what kind of powers she had, and with excitement...couldn't wait to tell his Master about the girl. If he would listen that is.

He felt a burning, but not on his arms as the others, because he was so close to the others...he instead had a small invisible ring...it glowed softly...the meeting was ready...and he would be able to tell everyone what he thought and knew.

He would get the glory! He would get the glory of everything he told his Master for he did it all single handedly. He would no longer be a shadow, but a feared wizard!

* * *

Hermione: 

I sat in the room of requirements...thinking. I had told Remus what the future held...and I had a chance to change it. I had a chance to make everyone happy...and only I could make this decision...no one else...no one else knew. It was just so hard.

I looked at James...he was so happy, as was Lily. Sirius, he had this light in his eyes that would be missing in a few years...unless I intervened...I felt more tears drop down my cheeks...why? And then there was Remus...a boy who had now caught my heart is seemed, and someone who would also lose their innocence at a young age.

I was the one to make the decision...but would it be the right one. I decided to talk to Remus...he would listen, wouldn't judge, he would understand.

With determination I set off towards the common room...wondering...would he really understand?

* * *

Remus: 

I sat in my room thinking, trying to process what she told me...everyone I knew, that I loved, that was my family was going to die...all in a few years.

A gentle knocking came at my door. "Go away!" I shouted.

"Please, I need to talk to you Remus...your the only one who will understand." Came Hermione's voice.

I waved my wand, and the door unlocked letting in a very teary looking Hermione.

"Remus. I don't know what to do. I'm torn between following the rules, what I've always known that is right...and saving everything my one friend should of got, and you." She began, she was trying to change her mind I realized.

She sat down on the bed next to me, I wrapped my arms around her, holding her close, rocking her. Most people would of blamed her, most would have been throwing a tantrum...but how could the future be her fault when she wasn't even supposed to be born yet?

I urged her to go on, "I told you about a boy named Harry Potter, Lily and James son, he is also called another thing, The-Boy-Who-Lived. At the age of one years Harry Potter took down Voldemort...he defeated him, at his peak of power. He also survived the killing curse."

A boy of one years old? Defeating the most powerful wizard of our time, impossible.

"I met Harry Potter on a train, and we became fast friends after he saved me from a troll, now we are inseparable, and with Ron, we are the Golden Trio." I could hear the tears in her voice, as well as see them.

"Together, with mine and Ron's help, Harry has faced Voldemort many times after entering Hogwarts."

"I did learn one thing about Harry, his parents were murdered by Voldemort, he had to live with a aunt and uncle...cousin that hated him for what he was, and for being Lily's son. I could change all that, everyone could live, Peter could be stopped...and I don't know what to do. I don't know if this will ruin the future...and I'm afraid." There she had admitted it...she was afraid, and it was as simple as that.

* * *

Hermione: 

Once again I could feel my tears overflowing, Remus was cooing to me, trying to help me calm down. I looked into his eyes, and gave him a watery smile.

"I'm sorry to put this on you, I know I shouldn't...but I have no one else to go to." I said.

He smiled back at me, everything I had said almost completely forgotten, he then bent his head down. I lost my breath, and blood bubbled into my cheeks to form a blush. Our lips barely brushed each others, and his arms tightened when the door flew open, and we separated quickly, but not quickly enough.

"No wonder you were protecting the bloody girl!" Sirius roared.

"You are having a relationship with her!?" Cried James.

Peter was no where in sight.

I looked over to Remus...

"Should I tell them?" I asked Remus. "Its early yet, shouldn't I let them have more time to be kids?"

"Not yet, we still have more to discuss." He said.

"And to kiss over." Sirius put in quickly. Remus and I turned a bright red.

"Tell us what?" James said quietly. He hated being left out of secrets.

Now once again there was a life deciding decision to make.

I stood up. "James, I know you don't trust me, but I swear to you, I make a wizards oath to tell you everything you need to know by the middle of the year, I want you to have fun for awhile longer, so please until then drop it." I said.

His jaw dropped to the ground, "You swear?" He asked.

"I just took a wizards oath, no matter what its going to happen now." I said.

"Remus, does that sound fair? Or should we know sooner?" He asked.

"James, I would rather it be forever, but this would be best, until I get things all sorted out to help her." Remus stated quietly.

James just nodded.

"Wheres Peter?" I asked quietly, noticing his absence.

"I don't know, check on the map." James said dismissively.

Sirius had it now, and he dug it out of his pockets. He tapped the map, said the magic words, and then searched for Peter...he was no where to be found.

They then knew what had happened. A fellow marauder...Peter, had betrayed all of them, and the world.

* * *

Once again reviews make a story come faster rather then slower! 


	7. Traitors Captured

Sorry that took so long, I've been majorly busy.

* * *

Hermione: 

"She was right." Sirius said in awe, Peter is a death eater...

"No, we don't know that, plus Peter doesn't have the dark mark on his arm." James said, obviously trying to give himself reasons to believe what he was sawing himself.

"Umm, I know this may disappoint you James and I'm sorry but...you don't need a dark mark to be a death eater...there are other ways..." Hermione said quietly.

"Mione...who are you? Really how do you know all this stuff." whispered a betrayed James.

"The middle of the year James...I swear, to you Sirius." She said.

"Right now I have to stop Peter..."

"NO! Hermione I forbid you to go after him." I said, almost growling at the thought of her doing that.

"I have to Remus, as much as I don't want to I have to stop him, if Voldmort finds out about me...everything I have planned will go down the drain, will be gone...everything I have worked for will be meaningless." She said.

* * *

Remus: 

Hermione swiftly kissed me on the cheek, as she always did to Harry before he did something brave, or heroic.

I reached up to stop her...but she was already gone. I laid back on my bed, praying that she would come back...or...or, I don't know what I would do.

I felt Moony stirring inside of me, he had reached out when I did to stop Hermione...and yet even I, with my counterparts self couldn't stop her...but we could help her.

"Guys." I said, drawing their attention back to me.

"I know your not going to approve of this but..." And with starting that I told them my plan...they tried to stop me, but finally relented.

* * *

Hermione: 

Remus had reached up to stop me, but I couldn't be stop. I was here to cure him...and I would. I would do anything I could.

I placed a tracking orb spell on Peter, and followed the bobbing light. It led me farther and farther away from the only safe haven I had ever known, and close to great evil.

I was being lead along a dark trail, it was so small it seemed barely used, but it reeked of magic. I could feel the magic seeping in though my very pores, never had I been so sensitive. I could see the forest getting thicker...and the light darker.

I dismissed my spell, I didn't want to be caught...I wanted Peter, and I wanted him alive. He was going to Azkaban...

I sneaked about quietly, peeking this way and that...then I saw it, Peter was exiting a invisible wall with a great big grin on his face. He had made it. He walked quickly, and without a care in the world...he made it out of the forest...and that's where I ambushed him.

Only then...he was attacked, and I, I Hermione Granger had to save him...just so he could serve a fate worse then death.

* * *

Remus/Moony: 

I was no longer Remus, I was Moony, he was the opposite of me, both mentally and physically. And like how I could push Moony down when I was Remus, Moony could do the same...but this time, this time they shared themselves.

Moony ran, he would be the one fighting, but I would be reason, smarts, and wisdom for him. We followed Hermione scent, I didn't want her to be her...ever. I couldn't stand myself if that ever happened to her.

Oh god, it was so far away. But still I ran on, my legs bunching, and spreading, I was leaping...running.

I saw a form, and it was of a girl. She had her wand out already, and it was pointed directly at me. Only then I saw Peter...and my senses went crazy. I jumped snarling at the boy, but she stood right in front of him, arms out, so I had to take myself out of the jump, mid leap.

"Remus John Lupin.!" She whispered in a very deadly voice.

"You will not attack Peter at this instant." She finished.

"She had Peter bound, and he was cowering on the floor, in fetal position. Fully expecting to be killed...either sooner or later.

* * *

Remus: 

I felt Moony back down, and Remus take over. She waited though the painful transition, with concern, not disgust on her face. She came down, threw her arms around me, but then blushed when she looked down at us...I was naked.

"Erm...uhh." I began, becoming very nervous. She slipped off her school robes, and handed them to me, they were small, but better then what I was wearing, which was nothing.

"Come on, I have to get back to Dumbledore with Peter, now that I've decided to change things, I'm not going to leave anything I can stop out." She whispered in my ear, her hot breath raising my senses even more.

She grabbed Peters arm, and also my hand, she then apparated (Hey guys, I don't know if I'm spelling this wrong so please tell me, so I can correct. Thanks!) I found my eyes opening to the small town of Hogsmede, on the edge of the grounds of Hogwarts.

He had been naked! I had forgotten about that, I am glad I do wear muggle clothes. I could tell he was really embarrassed, so I didn't say anything about it. Afraid he would be to embarrassed to see me again, not that we were seeing each other.

* * *

Hermione: 

STOP! Hermione your better then this. Dumbledore, get Peter to Dumbledore, then concentrate on that...But still traitorous thoughts slipped into my mind.

"Come on, we have to get going." I said to Remus, and he agreed, he couldn't wait to get out of HER robes and go crawl in a corner and die.

I pulled Peter along behind me, I had warned him that I had killed a man before, and he was to afraid to do anything. Except this.

"My Master has heard about you Mione, or should I say Hermione? He has taken great interest...I just hope I will be there when he kills you."

Remus growled, savagely, I saw Peter shrink back...but he wasn't done.

"And your half-breed love too." That's what set it off, Remus almost attacked him. But I laid a hand on his arm.

I gave him the look of later, we would talk later.

God, the beginning of my 7th and final year...and already I'm mixed up with Voldemort...and this isn't even my time.

We walked up the long distance to the grounds, Peter puffed with out pace, but I wouldn't relent...nor would I let him rest knowing what he would of done if I hadn't done anything.

We had gotten to Dumbledores statue. "Sizzle Snappers." I said, and the gargoyle sprang aside, letting us up into Dubmeldores office.

"Remus, let me handle this alone. I could get in trouble for doing this. If I do you have to tell James and Sirius right away. They might come back and try to erase what you know. Also write it down and keep it in a very safe place. Wear to me please." I was begging him, a major blow to my hugely big girl ego, but it was what I had to do.

"Hermione-" He began.

"No Hermione's Remus, please do as I say, or everything could go wrong...and I would ever go back. Please." I pleaded.

He finally relented, he turned his back and raced to the common room. I led Peter up the stairs in front of me, and opened the door.

Once again I was testing fate.

* * *

Please Review it makes a story come faster rather then slower!!! Will update asap, promise. 


	8. Testing Fate Again

Good news, my backpack was planted in the gym to be returned, so I have all my work back. So now I only have this weeks work to make up, which is simple so the story is on again! Heres a new chapter, I hope you like.

* * *

Remus: 

I was fretting, I was going crazy with waiting. It had only been five minutes after I had left her and gotten to the common room...and I already was sick with worry. But I had to do what she asked. I took out a piece of parchment, I wrote everything, to the last word on it about the future.

I then, made copies of it, only three, I put a password no one would ever guess on it...I then called a few owls to me. I gave them extra to deliver this to me in the morning, afternoon, and at dinner the next day...they readily complied.

I saw them fly off to spend their prize on their little things. Only 10 minutes had passed. I paced furiously...I guess James must of heard me, as Sirius did.

"Remus? What's wrong?" James asked.

I couldn't answer, what was I going to say? Oh Hermione has done something illegal by being here and going after Peter, she might go to Azkaban. That's not something you say to your best friend who knows nothing.

"If it goes wrong I'll tell you, but until then you will have to pace with me. Or hope I slip up." I said.

"Its Mione." Sirius stated, and was proved right by Remus's intense blush.

"Er...Remus, why are your robes so small looking? You been gaining weight?" James asked.

Sirius took one good look at me and started to howl in laughter. "Those are Mione's robes aren't they? You get that far? Damn Remus, maybe your waiting to see if shes pregnant." Sirius joked.

James took is seriously. "Are you fucking series? Remus how could you do that?".

I couldn't help but laugh at his face, it was so funny. Me and Sirius fell down laughing, then James realized what was going on.

"I can't believe you two..." He mumbled, feeling like a moron. A very stupid moron.

"No...I'm afraid its more series then that." I said gravely. Sirius and James just peered at me with worry, hoping that everything would turn out for the best.

And I, while they were worrying resumed my pacing.

* * *

Hermione: 

I went up those steps, and now I had entered his office. I quietly walked up to his desk, he had fallen asleep on it, head cradled in his arms.

"Erm...Professor?" I asked.

"Huh, wha? Miss Wendle? What are you doing out so late child?" He asked, then saw Peter who was covered in blood...and very obviously in pain.

"Why do you have Mr. Pettigrew bound like that Miss Wendle?" He asked, not knowing what was going on...of course he wouldn't.

"I followed him sir...I knew things about him that no one else knew...so I followed him out into a forest...where...where he was meeting other death eaters." I said, stuttering, it was not a everyday occurrence to accuse someone of being a death eater.

He peered at Peter. "Do you have any proof Miss Wendle?" He asked.

"He has a ring on his finger, he was out meeting other death eaters...he had to be. He went into a forest, and entered his huge invisible wall. Grinning so largely, he looked so proud of himself for doing that. That has to be enough proof." I said.

"Miss Wendle...I'm sorry to say, but I see no ring on his finger." Dumbledore said.

"Its invisible." I said, then whispered the counter spell to it, and tapped Peters hand, there showed a bright green ring...and it was a snake.

Dumbledores eyes widened a little, one of his own students...a death eater?

"Miss Wendle may I ask how you knew this exactly." He asked...already knowing how.

"If you asking if I changed something, then I did." I said, bravely.

He then looked at Peter as if remembering he was there. Then locked him up, he had sent him to a place where only he could go. Even I didn't know where.

"Miss Wendle, this could have grave consequences to the future, you know that right?" He asked me.

"Yes...but they could be for the better, my friend could have his parents, Voldemort could be stopped, people would be so much happier." I said.

"Yes, but people that were not meant to die could die, and that could ruin the future." Dumbledore countered. I had never thought of that.

"What if changing that past is the cure?" I asked.

"What if it isn't?"

"What ifs will get us no where." I said to myself sighing.

"To right you are Miss Wendle, or should I say Granger." Dumbledore replied.

"How do you know?" I asked, I had never told him.

"The portraits tell me many things Miss Granger. But only to me." He said. He did have resources...

"We could stop Voldemort." I said. "Before its to late."

"Things will come as they come Miss Granger, please now go to bed, I will not report you...but other people would if they found out. Like Peter if he knew what was going on. Hes not as stupid as he looks." Dumbledore said, clearly warning me.

"I know hes smarter then he looks, that's we I have to silence him." I said, no pity, no mercy on my part.

"I will take the necessary measures to keep your secret still a secret." With his promise I left, feeling much better, and went back to a furiously pacing Remus, who had almost bitten off his fingers off with worry.

* * *

Remus: 

She entered the common room, and in a second I was over there, hugging her tight to my chest. She was back...but was she her?

"Mione?" I asked.

"I thought we got past that." She joked to me.

It had to be her it had to...she smelled the same. Contrary to most beliefs, no matter how many changing potions you took, including polyjuice potions...you could never change you scent enough. And werewolf's senses were strong enough to know that.

Sirius and James stood there, taking in the scene quietly. Remus has really found someone...who loved him for him. They sneaked away, and up to their rooms to leave the two alone.

* * *

Peter: 

Peter sat there in the dark, waiting for the Dark Lord to come and get him. The plan was working. It would soon be over, and the Dark Lord would rule the world...with Peter being his accomplice.

* * *

Reviews make a story come faster, thanks for being patient with me this week. Raevyin 


	9. Getaway

Hey guys, I am so sorry this took so long. It just wouldn't work, so after a day and a half of my angry words and mean things said to my computer, I finally had my mom, still after many mean words get this up and running, so thank her for this chapter.

Hopefully this will not happen again. (I am hoping very much.)

Thank you guys so much for being patient, and no, I still do not own Harry Potter.

Raevyin

* * *

Peter: 

Peter had been acting this whole time, he understood everything his teachers said and more, though he would never be able to rival Hermione in intelligence, he was not to be left out of the category of being a powerful wizard in his own way.

This had been a trick, a farce. This had been planned out, painstakingly, detail by detail. The were other death eaters in these rooms, and Peter has just given the Dark Lord access. He was the link to this room, and they were going to use it to their advantage.

No, instead of letting him go, for they had no solid proof against him, instead Dumbledore locked him up until he could question him. But, sadly for him, Peter would already be hundred of miles away.

* * *

Remus: 

I hugged her tight to my chest, she hugged me back. It had been a frighting half hour. One that for the rest of my life I would never be able to forget.

I don't know what drew me towards this creature, a creature that called herself Hermione. I felt like I should know her, somewhere, fuzzy in the back of my mind. She knew me well enough, my tempers...moods, she was never taken aback.

It felt good for someone to know me so well.

* * *

Hermione: 

I was being crushed, but I didn't mind it. He was so happy...carefree. I knew I had fallen in love with Remus Lupin along time ago. It was not only that he intrigued me, with the kind of life he has had, but I was drawn, somehow always drawn toward him to stop his pain.

I could feel the tears in my eyes, hot and salty. Though, they were not of sadness, but of happiness.

We sat there that night, we fell asleep there that night next to each other.

In peace, happiness...dread of knowing what was going to come.

* * *

Hermione: 

The first events of the school year were quickly forgotten...until days later...Peter...he was gone. He had gotten away, as had all the other people Dumbledore had locked up. I had done something wrong, way wrong. Everything was my fault now, what ever happened, it would always be mine.

Dumbledore was able to round up most of them before they all escaped, but the ones that had gotten away was Peter, and other very trusted death eaters. I didn't know what to do now.

Remus was a good person to talk to, he listened, felt what I felt. But...I missed Harry...Ron. Every night I stayed up sobbing into my pillows. It had been so long since I had seen them, their faces were becoming fuzzy, soon they would be gone it seemed.

It was so hard, knowing I was letting go of my past, and their future. But I didn't know what to do, I missed them, we were the Golden Trio, a triangle, without one we all fell apart. We were connected in ways that it seemed impossible, it was love...

* * *

Remus: 

I wondered what was wrong with Hermione, she seemed to be throwing herself into her school work, then she mumbled about historic events that never took place.

Every morning she came down to breakfast her face was blotchy with tears, and I could smell the salt of them.

Then I realized it all...she had left people in the future...people she loved and cared for...and most likely a boyfriend...

I felt my heart squeezing, and Moony popped up and started to growl in defense for Hermione.

No wonder she was so sad...I could never replace what she lost in the future. But she came back for me didn't she?

Stupid, that doesn't mean she loves you. How could you even think that. That kiss was nothing, just a want for affection. Idiot. I can't believe I let myself fall for that. Idiot.

She came back to cure you, not love you. She didn't come back of her own free will, she came back because of the bloody cure.

She never did love me like I loved her.

* * *

Hermione: 

It was so hard, every time I saw myself I saw a blurry Harry or Ron. Every minute, every day, every second, my mind was thinking about them...loving them, hoping they were okay.

Wondering if they were getting good grades, eating well. Not worried sick about me as I was for them. And Harry, he was searching after the parts of Voldemort's soul.

I was doing nothing, I wasn't there. I wouldn't be there for a very long time...

So I did the first thing that came to mind, I was going to throw myself into fixing the future.

* * *

Remus: 

Months later, it was now the beginning of winter. Hermione was working herself almost sick, she was constantly in the library, browsing the restricted section, practicing spells. What kind of magic she was looking at I didn't know.

She was getting skinnier and skinnier, almost skin and bones. Her hair fell limply, the shine it had before gone. Her eyes seemed haunted, and her eyes almost black with the lack of sleep.

She somehow kept the best grades of the school, and piled herself with extra work. I saw her constantly working, either with spells or some other thing.

I was worried, I was very worried. I wanted to ask her about it, but every time I brought up the subject she quickly changed it...

Yes, yes I did still love her, even if she could never love me like she did some future boy. It dove me nuts, it drove Moony nuts, who was now lonely during the full moon, for Hermione had never come to him again in that state...though it didn't surprise me.

* * *

Hermione: 

Everything I was doing was illegal, all the spells I was practicing, some of it, a lot of it was very dark magic. Very dark.

I may have learned the spells, practiced them on live specimens, but never on humans, no never. These spells were meant for a few choice people...Voldemort and his followers...that's all they were ever be meant for.

I was going to fight evil with evil, I was going to fight a wrong with a wrong. It never did equal a right...but maybe this time it would go wrong, and come out right.

Some of the spells did vile things to humans, from melting skin (which is very painful), and causing them to go blind (also painful). I learned stronger disarming spells...

I wasn't taking care of myself, I knew I should but I wanted to kill Voldemort, make Remus happy, then go back to my time. Yes I still loved him, but I couldn't let him love me...he would just lose me again.

I looked into the mirror, I saw the dark circles, and my limp hair. I was a ghost of the person I used to be.

I grabbed my wand, and my other bag, this one was a the colors of my house, for bravery, this is what kept me going at times...sheer bravery.

* * *

Remus: 

It was a full moon again, I felt the shudders of my transformation come upon me, it was painful, very painful. I felt my bones breaking, my skin stretching, the stinging itch of fur growing all over my curled up body.

Soon I was a wolf, I was a pure rust red. That's when Moony surfaced.

* * *

Moony: 

I howled, I threw my head back and howled a howl of loneliness, pure sadness. I missed that girl, her smell, her nice ways. She was afraid of me that time I saw her, but she stayed.

I tried to get outside but my friends stopped me, I pushed on and on. I wanted to get out, I had to find her, sniff her, lick her, protect her.

Remus had seen her, he never did a single thing. He just let her be, let her be like the coward he was.

I pushed harder and harder, and finally I found a small bit of freedom, I slipped out and ran over the grounds.

I ran into the castle, it had been amazingly left open. I pushed though the place...I knew were Hermione would be...she wouldn't be in her bed, she was in the library.

I rushed in there, and smelled her delicious scent. She smelled lightly of plants, but mostly she smelled like herself. Of books, and frustration.

I rounded shelf corners, and finally burst into where she was. It was a small alcove, she was poring over a tome, and waving her wand. She wasn't saying the words, but making sure she got a spell right.

As soon as I got a little closer the tome disappeared, and she whirled around to face me. I could see the relief fill her features, and radiate off her.

I came closer, I whined a little I had missed her so much. She immediately recognized who I was, she came over and patted me on the head, I snuggled myself against her and took her scent in.

I then turned...I wanted to take her some place special...I looked at her to follow me, and she understood, she laid her hand upon my tall back, and we walked out of the school onto the grounds...and then to unfamiliar territory.

* * *

As I said, reviews make the story come faster if I don't get the headache I did last time over a chapter. 


	10. The Cats Out Of The Bag

I'm having the same problem, so that's why this one is twice as long as my normal. Again, I don't own Harry Potter...if I did I would wish I had a Remus of my very own :P. Anyways...I will put up the next chapter ASAP! Also, if you see any mistakes, because I had to fix it up a lot when I got here, please tell me where they are, like how many paragraphs down and all, I would really appreciate that, spelling, grammar, words running together...Thanks.

* * *

Hermione: 

He had ran into the library, he had been looking for me. He looked at me as if I was all that mattered in his life. I could see that he wanted me to follow him, stupid as it is for someone to even be with a werewolf in this state, yes I was still fearful, but that was only because of the horrors I have heard...but it was worth it.

I was with someone I cared about, even if he was just a bit wolfish. Okay more then just a bit, but he was still him somewhere deep inside that beast. He had walked, all the way with me, never running ahead then back. I kept my hand on his head, the head that come up almost to my chest, he was rather a large wolf.

He led me though the forest, into territory I had never seen before.He lead me farther and farther away, away from people, other people that cared...and away from the life I hated. I found myself talking to him, and he listened, he may of never answered but he also didn't show judgment.

"They say two wrongs don't make a right. Its been taught to me from the time I could talk, or even understand, but still...what if the two wrongs went wrong? What if everything could go right?" I asked him.

He just cocked his head at me, never judging, no he never judged. I told him of all the work I had been doing, all those dark spells that  
still made me shudder, especially in my dreams. Still no judgment came.

* * *

Moony: 

She was telling me dark things, some things that Remus didn't even know of. Didn't even think she was capable of, no I couldn't judge her for those...she was doing it out of love. Didn't that mean anything?

The only thing was...do I tell him of what shes been doing? Or will she do it herself? We had finally found my destination, it was no romantic little meadow with a pond, or a little babbling brook. It was a old and abandoned wolf den.I squeezed myself into the place, she followed without a hesitation. She didn't smell of fear anymore, she smelled of trust, and kindness, care.

I curled myself around her small body, it was still amazing to know that this creature was so, small. But fearless, ever fearless.The den quickly became warm with our combined heat, and we both fell asleep, together, there were no worries at that time, only each other, their dreams, and the sleep.

I woke up just a little while later, and watched her while she was sleeping, I could see her face perfectly in the darkness, her lips that were parted, that her breath gently whooshed out of. She was still beautiful, no matter how long it was since she had really taken care of herself...he was going to have to get Remus to take care of his mate...yes, though they may not know it, it was like they were made for  
each other...she was our mate, or she would be in time.

* * *

Remus: 

The moon then at that moment decided to descend, and after many painful moments, it was not Moony sitting in the small wolf burrow...it was Remus...and not so well covered Remus at that. I looked around slowly, my head still spinning from the pain I had just been though. That's when I felt something move against me, and it was warm...it smelled so familiar...it was Hermione.

That's when I realized it was the day after a full moon...and after my transformation I was always...SHIT. No wand, no nothing. I spotted a wand in Hermione's hand...I wiggled it slowly out of her hand, oh so slowly and gently...but I never got far, for within a second she had   
turned, gotten a firm grasp on her wand and had me pinned down.

Wait, she had a werewolf pinned down...that quickly...that was to quick for just luck. CLICK!

* * *

Hermione: 

I felt my wand being almost slipped from my hand, I didn't know who was doing it, and I didn't want to find out without my wand, I had practiced this many times...on very nice people...I had the person down in about a second flat. That's when I saw it was Remus...a very naked and warm Remus.

I felt confusion, but that did not last for long, because I saw everything fall together in his mind...most likely with the help of a little beast that understood far more then I gave it credit for. (wink) Sadly by then I was already pinned down, and being forced to answer many  
questions.

* * *

Remus: 

It all made sense now...how she had been acting. Her eating problem...everything, why she had not been taking care of herself. She had  
told me what she had been doing...but not why.

"Why did you do it?" I asked, not caring if I was pressing anymore. The things she had been doing could get her in Azkaban, and she already had a one way ticket there if she was found out to be a time traveler.

"You remember how I told you about how your future would be...your moods, how you would just sit there...you were devastated by that time Remus, and ever so more when you looked into my eyes, and now I realize why. I am sorryfor it, it is my fault, and I have to stop it now." I just nodded I remembered.

"The Cure, if I get everything right I can go back...if you would be happy, because that is your problem in the future. If I can manage to get it right, if James survives, Lily, Sirius...you would be happy." She said, trying to explain to me her logic.

"If Voldemort was gone, he wouldn't be able to do what he did...and...I plan to take him down myself, even if it kills me in the process, because I care about my friends, and want my friends and ones I love in the future to not have to go though this." She said, and then it struck me again that she may have a boyfriend...she would never be mine.

I then remembered that I was naked, I felt myself flush, and turn a bright red. "Ummm...might I borrow your wand?" I asked her.

"Huh, why?" Asked Hermione. "Oh...Oh my god, I so forgot I'm sorry. Yeah here." She said, realization dawning on her, and turning her a most beautiful shade of red. She then turned around...

"Umm...do you have a piece of cloth I could borrow..." by then she had already shrugged off her jacket, and I transfigured it into a much longer black school robe. Then handed her wand to her, and muttered a thanks, and slipped into the black, and thankfully very modest clothing.

* * *

Moony: 

He had found out what was going on with his mate...now it was time for him to know something else...I let all my memories pour out into Remus, I had hid them before, because I knew how he would act...but now he needed to know.

* * *

Remus: 

Pain ripped though my body...I felt something coming, it was a wave, no it was a tsunami coming for me...it was something strange. Something I could place...that's when the blackness hit...

* * *

Hermione: 

He had fallen to the floor, I saw him convulse once in pain...and then nothing...I didn't know what was going on, no book I had read prepared me for this. He lay there not moving, he was breathing, oh yes he was breathing. The hospital wing...oh but that is so far!

If only I had Harry...or Ron."Oh Ron, Harry...I miss you both so much...Ron...Harry...Harry...Harry..." I cried out in breathless dry sobs.

"I was never like you...no I was never like you. I'm not brave, I'm not reckless...I'm not a hero." I then heard Remus groan...he opened his eyes...his eyes were no longer the light blue color I had come to love...they were a very feral bright wolf yellow.

* * *

(I DECIDED TO BE NICE AND NOT STOP IT HERE SO HURRAH LETS GO ON WITH THE STORY, SORRY FOR INTERRUPTING THIS BROADCAST TO BRING YOU THIS IMPORTANT NOTICE!!!)

* * *

Remus: 

I looked up at Hermione, her eyes then widened with surprise...what was it? I saw her lips moving, as if reciting something.Then, realization crashed down upon me...Moony...he had opened himself up to me...and all this information...she had spent long hours of the night talking with him...about what she had exactly been doing, she had left a lot out when talking to me.

And what he thought...my mate...couldn't be could it? No...no...I'm a werewolf she would never agree...no she wouldn't. Shes to smart...has to much life ahead of her.

I looked up again into her brown eyes...I realized she was still muttering. What was she mumbling on about?

"Remus...I have never read of this...ever, and I have read many books on your condition...but Remus, none of them ever developed yellow eyes..." She said, her voice fading off.

Yellow eyes? "What are you talking about Mione, I don't have yellow eyes, my eyes are blue, you out of everyone should know that." I said, trying to laugh.

She was dead serious.

She then held up her wand, and I saw a reflection of myself, with yellow eyes.

"But? How? Impossible?" I began, but was silenced.

"I'm afraid that if it was impossible it wouldn't of happened." She said, trying to lighten the tense mood in this little burrow. It didn't work.

* * *

Hermione: 

He seemed to be in denial about the yellow eyes, either that or knew something about them, so I decided to end the chase and straight out ask...

"You know something that your not telling me." I said.

"You know a lot of things that your telling me." He spat back.What? What did he mean...oh god. MOONY!

"Yes there are a lot of things I haven't told you, and that was for your own good. I know how to take care of myself Remus." I started hotly...uh oh another rage, damn this is what got me here in the first place.

"I am learning spells to face Voldemort, who has grown ever stronger in my future. I have faced him before...and I don't need you protecting me. I can take care of myself." I said.

And I had faced him before, after Dumbledore had died, and the search began, we had run into him a few times...and once Ihad even faced him, so Harry could escape...I almost lost my life that day...but it was worth it.

"Protecting your precious boyfriend then? Harry is it or Ron?" He spat.I was clearly stumped...boyfriend?

"Boyfriend?" Echoed my thoughts.That's when it struck me again...and...CLICK!

"What if I was?" I asked, trying to figure out the origins of this question.

"Then you should just go back the bloody future, because as long as you have a boyfriend I will never be cured." He said, growling, and realized what he said.

"God dammit!" He cursed loudly. I tried to lay my hand on his arm to tell him that I had no boyfriend...but he did the thing that first got me in this place.

"GRRRRRR."

CRACK!

"Remus John Lupin, you will never, ever, ever growl at me you understand me." I said.

He looked slightly stunned but then he turned even madder. He grabbed the hand I had slapped him with. And stared at me, as if  
challenging me to do something now.

CRACK!

My other hand left a twin mark on his face. He now growled loudly and savagely in my face, and had both of my hands  
trapped in his.

"The last time I did this, you know what happened, your realized what you were doing. And now if you could see though your fog of jealously you would also realize what you are doing." I said calmly...

I would yawn but...that's a little to close for comfort.

Then I could almost see the fog part from in front of his anger filled eyes, he looked down to the hands he help captive...and almost blanched in fear.

"Oh my god, did I hurt you? I am so sorry, I didn't mean to, I don't know what got over me. If you don't talk to me again I will understand." He began saying quickly, checking my small hands over...nothing was wrong.

"I don't have a boyfriend." I told him, while he was babbling on.

"What?" He asked stupidly.

"I. Said. I. Don't. Have. a. Boyfriend. I. Never. Have. And. Harry. And. Ron. Are. Just. My. Friends." I told him again, this time going slowly and overly articulating my words.

"You know, I didn't say that just so you could talk to me like I was stupid." He said a little put off.

I giggled quietly... "I know, but it is so much fun to do." I said.

Now it was time to get series. "So, you know everything I have said, nothing else is really hidden...so now, what do you know because you can't hide anything from me I'm afraid." I said.

* * *

Remus: 

If only she knew thought Remus sadly...if only she knew what the cure was...because I know I do. I also know it won't get her home.

* * *

DUN DUN DUN!!! I will write the next chapter very soon, and get it up even sooner, sorry this is takeing so long, I'm going to see what I can do about my problem with saving. Thanks for being so patient. 

Raevyin


	11. The Truth, Crucio, and Hitler

I am so sorry that this has taken so long, for the last two weeks I have been majorly busy, without any time to myself, and it was horrible! I'll always try to update asap, so yeah sorry. On with the story! And no, I still do not own Harry Potter...if I did...well lets say I would have some fun )

If there are any mistakes please tell me, with the way I am doing it now, I will try my best.

* * *

Recap, for those that it has been a long time for, Remus has found out everything Hermione has been doing, yet she knows nothing about him...and his problem. End of Recap!

* * *

Remus: 

"Uhh, theres really nothing to say Hermione, you know how werewolves never remember anything in their wolf form?" I asked, and she nodded impatiently. "Well...now, I remember everything, every conversation you had with Moony...with me." I said.

"That's it?" Asked Hermione.

"Yes, that's all." I lied, hoping she wouldn't see though it.

She seemed to take no notice, and we headed up to the castle, though I could tell something bothered her.

* * *

Hermione: 

He lied to me, he had the nerve to lie to me after I told him EVREYTHING! Evreything. I knew that couldn't be all, with how he was acting, and why was he so concerned with me having a boyfriend?

Sadly there were to many whys, and never, as always enough answers.

* * *

Future Remus: 

Oh Hermione, how could I be so stupid, the future Remus thought to himself, remembering that conversation now vividly.

Hermione...Hermione...why? Why, oh merlin why did it have to be her?

"I told you Remus, I order you to tell me everything you know!" Harry shouted at me. Still pacing the room. I couldn't tell him, it would ruin everything, he would be expecting a miracle...and I couldn't let him down...ever.

"I can't Harry, the past depends on my silence, the past depends on everything I say. I would tell you if I could, but I really can't." I replied, for what seemed the umpteenth time.

"What's stopping you Remus? God bloody damn you! If you do not tell us everything you know, you will be put up for treason to the order, and you know what the means!" He threatened.

"Would you really do that to me now Harry? " I asked, trying to see if it was another bluff.

I saw no bluffing.

"If it would keep Hermione safe..." I hesitated, wondering, second guessing myself. "Then I will have to be a traitor." I finished strongly.

"Traitor, you will await trial Werewolf." Harry spat.

Oh how cold he had grown since Dumbledore had died, so much sorrow we could see in him, so much pain.

* * *

Harry: 

Merlin, why did it have to be Hermione...sweet, innocent.

Merlin, I miss her.

Sadness turned to anger...

Why the bloody hell would he keep that information from me? Would it really keep her safe?

Then, he just sunk down...defeated.

* * *

Hermione: 

We made it back to the common room, and we both went our respective separate ways, to our dorms...

I then later snuck out, to the library to do some research.

I skimmed pages, reading all I could on werewolves...anything. Then something stood out to me...

_There has been only one case noted where a werewolves eyes glow yellow, when in the presence of his or her spouse...a bright, sunburst yellow._

That's when everything seemed to make sense, his nervousness, but wait...I was the only one with him...that would mean...oh merlin. Oh merlin, oh merlin.

How could he keep something like that from me?

How could he? I laid my soul bare before him, and he treats me like this? How dare he, how dare he. HOW DARE HE!

I gathered my things to go to his room, to accuse him, find out the truth.

Only, sadly, I never made it.

* * *

Duh duh duh CLIFF HANGER!!! Joking, I thought you guys would like to continue, I've been so unfair as a writer, so enjoy.

* * *

Remus: 

I bolted up right, startled, something seemed to be wrong, yet I knew not what.

I racked my brain...what was wrong? I heard myself growling.

"Remus? That you?" Slurred my best friend James.

"Yeah." I barely squeezed out of my throat.

"What's wrong Moony? Your going to wake up the whole damn house." Sirius mumbled.

"I don't know, its just, everything feels wrong."

"SHES GONE!" Screamed Lily, throwing open our door.

"Who's gone?" We all jumped up to ask.

"Hermione, she is nowhere, I have looked everywhere, the library, everywhere!" She cried tears streaking down her cheeks.

"Check the map James." I ordered quickly, the boy who had it this week.

I watched him scan it, my feeling of dread deepening...until, slowly, finally.

"Hermione's not on here Remus, shes just not on here!"

* * *

Remus: 

"James, Sirius, Lily..." I began...oh merlin I was so unsure.

"If I don't come back, then put this into action, but if I do...stay put do nothing."

"You are all destined to die, Sirius, by your cousin and then into the veil." I said to Sirius who had his mouth open.

"Lily, James, you will die protecting your son from the most evil wizard of all time...Voldemort."

"Peter betrayed you, and you guys were found, and that left your son, called The-Boy-Who-Lived with your family Lily."

"He survived a killing curse...the Avada...when he was a year old."

"But...no one could..." Lily began.

"Yes, you did Lily, you saved him, both of you, your love for him was so strong, so strong." I said.

"He was gone, but he rose again, even more powerful, and your son is trying to defeat him, but it is so hard, he has lost everyone who ever loved him...even Dumbledore."

More gasps...

I told them the rest, everything Hermione had been doing, she had been willing to sacrifice herself for them, all of them.

"I have to go now, I have to save her...I have to do something." I said, done.

* * *

Hermione: (Who is trapped with Voldemort for those who didn't get it) 

I found myself tied, but unluckily for them not gagged.

"Who are you? Tell me now, I demand you too." I began hotly.

"If it isn't the mudblood." Came a snake like voice...Voldmort.

I stayed silent for a moment. "Why?" I asked.

"Why what?" Demanded Voldemort.

"Why do you kill people? Why do you ruin lives? Why do you demand for blood to be 'Pure', when you don't even match up to your own criteria, you ever study Hitler...your just like him, and like him you will DIE!" I said.

"Stupid mudblood. Oh you will learn, yes you will." He said.

"Malfoy." He called.

"Yes Master."

"Make her tell you everything she knows." He ordered.

"With pleasure." He said.

"If you do this, I swear to god, if I ever get back, I will kill you and your son...your stupid son. Oh you didn't know did you, Draco, Draco Malfoy...oh how good it will it be to see the light go out of his eyes. Knowing like always, the dirty mudblood came out on top." I spat at him, knowing I hit a soft spot.

"Shut up! Shut up! Crucio!" He screamed, and I remembered nothing after that, except, never once did I cry out...never once did I tell him anything, I was silent...silent forever I would be if I had to be.

* * *

Wow, that was totally different then my other one, but once again, any spelling mistakes please tell me...I'm very bad at spelling, and I can't do a spell check. Thank you. Raevyin 


	12. Hope, and Torture

Heres another update! I am trying to update every week, as last time, please check for spelling, or other problems, if you see any, please contact me about them, I would really appreciate it. I'm not a very good speller, and with how I have to do it now, I can't really check it.

I would really appreciate it!

Raevyin

* * *

Hermione: 

"Are you going to tell me or are you ready for more?" Malfoy (Not Draco) asked me, his breath hot against my ear, making me shudder in fright.

I as I always did shook my head, we had been though this many times, and Malfoy was trying harder and harder...

"Stupid Mudblood, you will soon regret not answering me." He said loudly...and produced a knife...

I was scared, I was scared shitless, but I knew, I had to keep everyone safe...I couldn't tell, couldn't.

I saw the knife approach my skin, my neck, and wished that this was just a dream...and nightmare...anything but reality...the knife came ver closer...and closer, and it touched my bare skin and stopped, just hovering.

"You will regret this Mudblood." Malfoy whispered again, but still I shook my head, I wasn't going to talk.

The knife came down, and began to slit my clothing, he was cutting off my clothes, oh god he wasn't gonig to...to...violate me was he? I gulped, knowing in my heart that it was going to be bad. I could already feel the tears coming down my face.

* * *

Malfoy: 

I watched her, the fear rose in her eyes as my weapon came closer to her, I could smell the fear on her, and took my delight out of it.

I saw the confusion on her face as I began to slit her clothes, but she soon realized what I wanted to do...but sadly...it was not going to be that way.

There was many other more amusing ways to hurt her other then that.

I saw the terror in her eyes, the pure terror of someone that was innocent, and yes, I can say I did gain pleasure out of it, very exquisite pleasure.

I was slowly cutting, and removing all the clothing from her body, wanting to make her as scared as possible, maybe this little act would do it, though I doubted it.

Now it was all gone, her skin lay before me unmarked, clean, clear, satin like, soon to be marked.

I pushed the knife into the skin of her collar bone, and traced it, making sure it would scar. I heard her whimper, and trash about a bit.

"That hurt Mudblood..." I saw her writhe as I pressed the knife into the same spot retracing it, then learned forward and licked the blood, and she cried out with pain.

"Mmm...good it does." I breathed onto her skin, causeing her to shiver again.

* * *

Hermione: 

The cruel metal bit into my flesh, causing pain, and destruction where it went.

I felt the knife moving, pure liquid fire pain.

He did it again, and again, and again, carving my skin with swirls and curves. He never hit any veins, no he didn't want to kill me, just cause me as much pain as humanly, and wizardly possible.

And well, it was working. I could hear my hoarse voice screaming from the pain, and the shudders of disgust the shuddered though my body as Malfoy leaned down and licked at a nasty bloody cut.

"You will crack, you were never strong, oh no, Mudblood you have been lying to yourself, you will crack." He whispered to me.

He whispered more things, things he would do to me, truly disgusting and I knew that only a man with as a sick mind as him could come up with.

The cutting never did work, and he knew that, but continued to mark my skin to make me regret it later...

He did more and more things to me, drink poison that wouldn't kill me, but instead make me so sick that I couldn't even move.

This was only my first night trapped, and I felt like I was going to break.

He then left, left me almost broken and sobbing, wishing, wishing I never had been sent back...

* * *

Remus: 

I didn't know what to do, what was I going to do? Hermione was gone, captured, by Voldemort, it had to be him...and I didn't know where she was...

I could feel the hopelessness crash down on me, causing me to almost fall to my knees with the weakness...then I remembered something...something she had said.

_"True love conquers all Remus, Harry is living proof of that, love triumphs over all, even in times of total hopelessness."_

Those words, they seemed spoken so long ago. A lifetime ago...

Yet I could feel the hope blossom in me from those words...and, I knew what I had to do...almost.

* * *

Hermione: 

"Hermione, Hermione..." Who was whispering my name, I was so tired...so tired.

"Hermione, please wake up...Hermione we need you!" It sounded strangely like Harry.

"HERMIONE PLEASE SAY SOMETHING!" That was Ron...how?

"Harry? Ron?" The words slurred off my lips.

"Open your eyes Hermione, we can't stay here long." Whispered Harry.

I felt my eyes crack open, what if this was just a cruel dream...another cruel dream.

I then saw them, Harry's dark untidy hair, Ron's bright red...

"Oh, Harry, Ron...can you get me out of here? I don't know how much longer I can stand this...I hurt..." I sobbed out.

"I'm sorry Hermione...we can't get you out...we don't know how we got here in the first place." Said Ron quietly.

I felt their arms wrap about me, and then hope filled me, somehow...had to be.

"Hermione, you will get out, for now you just have to hang on, can you do that?" Harry asked, and I nodded I knew I could.

"We both love you..." They whispered to me, cuddling me close.

"I love you too..." I repeated, and then they seemed to fade...

I didn't call them back, I knew that they had to go, and I had to do this alone.

"Ready for more Mudblood." Malfoy asked, entering my cell.

"This Mudblood has a name asshole." I whispered out.

"What did you just say?" Malfoy said in a cold deadly voice.

"I said I have a fucking name you bloody asshole." I said loudly.

"Crucio."

I felt the pain overwhelm my body, causing me to thrash, and cry out.

He continued to speak. "You will treat me with respect Mudblood." He said calmly.

I was now quiet, maybe the pain would stop soon, I wouldn't be any good if I turned into the Longbottoms.

"Keep..thi..s, up...any...longer...and...my mind will shatter!" I screamed out, and that caught his attention.

"I won't be any use to you that way."

Then the pain disappeared, he seemed to get what I was saying, and I smirked.

Though I shuddered in the inside...I knew this was going to be another long painful day...

* * *

Remus: 

"Sugar Quills, Chocolate Frogs, Sizzle Snappers, Lemon Drops, Blood Pops, Acid Pops, Butter Beer!" The gargoyle leapt aside, finnaly!

I threw myself up the stairs, and at the doors, and into the arms of Albus Dumbledoor...the had opened the door.

I extracted myself from him, and then looked up, he looked older then he was.

"Mr. Lupin?" He asked.

"Its Hermione, sir, shes gone, someone has taken her."

He turned white, clearly shaken.

"Oh, no, oh no." He muttered.

"Sir, we have to do something!" I said, hoping to get his attention.

I saw him scramble towards the fireplace, and throw some power into it, he then shouted, "Code Black!"

People began to apperate into the room...but how? Remus thought.

"Umm sir, I thought people couldn't apparate into Hogworts? Its in Hogworts: A History!" I said quietly.

"Remus," Dumbledore addressed me. "Can you go get your friends, they will need to know this too..." I nodded, and pulled my necklace from my shirt.

"What is that supposed to be?" Asked Dumbledore, looking interested.

I blushed, "Its...umm a way that we can talk, or warn each other of teachers while...getting into trouble." I said quietly, while Dumbledore chuckled.

"CODE OFFICE, BRING LILY!" I said into the necklace, and it glowed back.

"Remus its nearly 3 in the morning, what the hell are you doing in Dumbledores Office..." Mumbled Sirius.

"JUST GET IN HERE ITS IMPORTANT!" I said loudly into it.

"Coming, coming..." James slurred.

"Password is Butter Beer." I finished into the necklace and put it away.

* * *

Future Remus: 

"Oh god, I remember now...I remember...HERMIONE!" I shouted, not knowing what I was doing.

The wizards guarding me burst into the room, and pulled their wands out.

I felt myself let out a loud haunting howl, then felt my body change, I struggled in pain, but when I stood the room was empty, and I charged out the door.

Harry, I had to find Harry...maybe I should of told him...I have to now that Hermione might die.

I charged though the Blacks house, and then remembered were his room was, I kept running, running, dodging spells and hexes, then slammed myself into the door.

It didn't budge, I ran back and slammed into it again, and it cracked, then fell open, and inside were a sleepy looking Harry, talking to Ron.

"What the bloody hell?" Ron began, but then looked terrified.

"Wha? What?" Harry stuttered out.

I then felt my body changing, and after more painful minutes I was again myself.

"Remus!" Ron said.

"How the hell?" Harry asked.

"No time now, I need your help, Hermione's in trouble." I said, that's when Minerva ran into the room, along with Molly, and Arthur.

Harry and Ron jumped up.

"What can we do?" Harry asked.

"Sit down." I said, not wanting to tell them this.

"Its all my fault Hermione is gone, she opened a fabled book called the book of Cures, and was sent back...to cure me." I began.

"Of what?" Asked Molly.

"Depression, sadness, my future self." I said quickly, impatient to get on.

"What happened is that she went back into my time, shes helping us...and maybe, if it all goes right everyone might be alive, and Voldemort gone. She has been working herself to the bone, almost to death."

"Only now, she went and looked something up, I don't know what, but, while trying to come back she was kidnapped...by Voldemort." I said.

All of them gasped.

"I know shes in trouble, I can feel it, my past self knows it, and even Moony knows it." I said, then suggested my idea.

"If she breaks everything will be gone...and this will happen, so we need to send your...spirits, souls back in time to help her." I said.

"Well do it!" Ron said.

"Only theres risks, you might not come back...and..." I didn't finish, I think they could guess.

"Well do it." Said Harry...

* * *

Reviews get more of the story, faster too!

* * *


	13. Though Pain, Hope, and Rebellion

Another heart wrenching update for Hermione and Remus's story of hopefully love. I might flip a coin to decide :P Or even better, you guys vote, happy or sad? Majority wins, review with your answer!

As normal, if you see any spelling mistakes, please tell me, I'm a horrible speller, and I don't have spell check anymore! (I think I'm gonna cry too from that, it sucks.)

* * *

Remus: 

I had never done this before, I had, in my mind, millions of times...I had once been very intrested in souls and the sending of them...only now I was doing it in real life, on real people, and I didn't even have a book!

Even one little mishap could erase their souls...and then Harry Potter wouldn't be the Boy-Who-Lived, but instead the Boy-Who-Lost-His-Soul-Because-Of-A-Werewolf...that sounds about right to me.

I knew I remembered every little bit of the ritual...but this was very old magic, and I had read this years ago...back in Hogworts...when Hermione was there.

My hand shook as I drew the complicated swirls and twirls in the air with my wand, they glowed in the air, then settled to their appropriate places around the room...as the last one was finished, I watched with a wanting to throw up my guts fear as Ron, and Harry stepped into one of the circles...and then their bodies fell down after a flash of white light.

I had only given them five minutes...and I hoped they would use them well.

* * *

Harry: 

I felt something fall from my body...and then realized that I was still falling, back, back, back, in the pitch black darkness, and then bam!

I hit something, a very hard something.

I looked around, though my star dazed eyes, and then saw Hermione...oh merlin.

"Hermione, Hermione..." I whispered hoping she would wake up...oh merlin she had to wake up.

BAM! There came Ron.

"Hermione please wake up...Hermione we need you." I whispered, as Ron got his first glance at her.

She was covered in blood, and drew in short breaths, her body shaking. She was filthy, her hair matted with blood, and who knows what else, cuts ran down her body, swirling, curving...deadly.

* * *

Ron: 

I couldn't stand it, she was so hurt, she looked in pain.

"HERMIONE PLEASE SAY SOMETHING!" I cried out, hoping that my voice could somehow bring her back into the world of the awake.

Oh, Merlin...how could someone do this to Hermione, our Hermione.

"Open your eyes Hermione, we can't stay here long "Whispered Harry, always calm in situations like this.

I then saw her eyes flutter, then crack open...I felt such relief...oh merlin, thank you, thank you!

* * *

Harry: 

"Oh Harry, Ron...can you get me out of here? I don't know how much longer I can stand this...I hurt..." She sobbed out.

It broke my heart to say this, tell her that she was going to have to endure more pain...

"I'm Sorry Hermione...we can't get you out...we don't know how we got here in the first place." Ron said, my exact words.

I wrapped my arms about her, and she winced in pain, but I could see her eyes light up more as Ron copied me and did the same thing.

"Hermione, you will get out, for now you just have to hang on, can you do that?" I asked her, it was like asking her to...well theres really nothing worse then this.

She nodded, and I felt hope flood me.

"We both love you..." Me and Ron said...

"I love you too..." She repeated back...and for the first time, in what seemed forever, real hope flooded me.

I hugged her closer, but felt myself fading, she never called us back...maybe she did know.

* * *

James: 

After knowing I was going to die...well, lets say I might of become more reckless, I didn't want to die, but if I had to, well I guess I could then.

Then, after knowing I was going to marry Lily, oh merlin was she beautiful, I felt happy, so happy, but then I realized, she was going to die to...along with me.

But then again, I would do my best, knowing what could happen this time if Voldemort comes...I will not hesitate to use a unforgivable.

"CODE OFFICE, BRING LILY!" Came Remus's voice from around my neck, wha huh?

"Remus its nearly 3 in the morning, what the hell are you doing in Dumbledores office?" Slurred Sirius, from across the room, and the necklace.

"JUST GET IN HERE ITS IMPORTANT!" He said more loudly.

"Coming, coming." I slurred, hoping I didn't sound to stupid.

"THE PASSWORD IS BUTTER BEER!" Gah he was so loud.

Me and Sirius jumped out of bed, wondering what the hell that could be.

"Umm, Sirius how are we supposed to get Lily...shes in the girls dorms...and we are not allowed up there." I asked, knowing that he had made it up once.

"Well, it senses magic...so I used a muggle tool! ROPE!"

That drew a blank on me, how was rope supposed to help us.

Sirius just smiled wolfishly, and grabbed a thick looking piece of string from his trunk.

"Sirius what is that?" I asked him.

He gave me a, what are you stupid? Look, and then realized I wasn't jokeing.

"This, my dear Prongs, is rope." He announced, bowing low.

"Padfoot, you idiot just hurry up."

He just smiled and complied.

* * *

Sirius: 

After I found out I was going to die, well, I became a little bit more loose in my ways, haveing a bird in my bed or two, because, hey, who knew how long I was going to be able to have fun.

I tied the rope to the railing of the girls dorm, and began to walk up the stairs, and after a few feet I tied it to the railing, and continued up. After the second tie, it decided to slip on me, but I had already had it tied, so I stayed in place.

I threw it around my neck, and pulled myself up more, and made another knot, I saw Prongs start to follow me up, looking at me like I was crazy.

It was easy, and we were moving faster, and eventually made it up the whole way.

"Ta da! This dear Prongs, is how you get into the girls dorm!"

I boldly set out, and knocked upon the nearest door.

It opened up, and there was Lily, all dressed up in a green nightgown, with her hair put up, and sleep in her pretty green eyes.

"Oh...wow...umm...your lucky I wasn't one of the other girls, they would of screamed." She said, once she got over who was at the door.

"You have to come with us, we are wanted in Dumbledores Office." I said, bowing, then added. "And we have been sent to escort the pretty little lady!" I finished, my grin wide and crooked.

"Give me a minute." She snapped, and sped off.

* * *

Lily: 

I pulled just a robe over my pajama's, hoping it wouldn't take long, I had already had duties to take care of, and was very tierd.

I came out and followed them, and James was acting like his usual stupid self.

Yes, he had grown up in the past year, but he still had way to big of ego...and left me with a very sore need to rid him of it.

We walked down the halls, and as usual that got me thinking.

_"Lily, James, you will die protecting your son from the most evil wizard of all time...Voldemort."_

Those words still sent shudders down me, I knew I was going to die someday...but so soon? And then theres the thing, my future son, with James...James, the git with the biggest ego in the world...who, even I would admit was cute.

Okay more then cute, but that wasn't the point.

"Butter Beer." James said...we were at the gargoyle, wow that was quick...

I wonder what we are needed for.

* * *

Remus: 

The door opened, and in came three very tierd looking students, "Remus why are you here? We thought you would be gone by now?" Sirius asked.

"I came to Dumbledore, I didn't know what to do." I admitted shamefully, I really didn't.

"Who are all these people..." Asked Lily, of course she would be the one to ask that.

"This, Lily, Remus, Sirius, and James, is the Order of the Phoenix." Dumbledore said.

"I decided to start it earlier...for obvious reasons. After what Hermione told me, how couldn't I?

I just nodded.

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

"Well the Order is going to split up, and go look for Hermione, that's all we can do." Dumbledore said, his plans left out us.

"NO!" I shouted, "I will not be left out, I will go with you guys, I know I can do something!"

"You were going to leave us out of your plans, I know it, and I refuse to stand aside." I finished, chin high.

"Remus, I cannot let my students go out to face a dark and evil wizard, you of all people should know that."

Hmm..students...what about a werewolf.

"Okay, then how about a werewolf?" I asked, trying not to drop a hint.

"What do you mean by that Remus?" Asked Dumbledore, instantly on guard.

"Well, you said student, but when I'm a werewolf, I'm no longer a student, I am a animal, I'm even listed under magical creatures." I said.

"You can only change on a full moon Remus, you of all people know that, and the moon is weeks away." Dumbledore said.

That's when I called Moony up.

* * *

Moony: 

I felt myself being called, I wondered why.

_Remus, what's wrong? Why are you calling me?_

_**Dumbledore said students couldn't look for Hermione...but when I'm in your form, I'm no longer a student...soo...**_

_I understand, okay._

I pulled myself together inside of Remus, and surged up, and I broke though very easy, only because he let me.

I felt the pain myself, and soon...well, we weren't just Moony, or Remus...we were one.

* * *

Moony/Remus: 

"WEREWOLF!" Screamed quite a few people, their wands out and pointed at me.

Sirius, and James had already jumped into action, and were already in the stag, and dog forms...that's when Lily, out of no where suprised us.

She was beautiful, her body sleek, fur shining. She was a pure white unicorn...out of all things she could of been, she was that.

She had her horn pointed at me, waiting for me to jump and attack...but nothing happened.

I had just been showing what I could do, and then Moony backed off, and we un-transformed, and again after pain we were back to normal.

I stood up naked but not caring, no, there was no care anymore

"I'm no student in that form, I am going to help you look for her." I said.

"We are too!" Echoed James, Sirius, and Lily, once they were in their human forms.

* * *

Dumbledore: 

They were all unregistered Animagi, except for possibly Remus...how could he not know what was going on? He knew evreything that happened in his school...

Except this, your getting old.

"How did you children all become Animagi?" I asked.

"Practice, years of practice." Answered Sirius.

Well...that did explain it all, but no, they could not be put in danger.

"None of you are going." I ordered...but as expected...

"Fine, we will go without your permission, its best with it." Said James, not really caring how much trouble he got in.

"It is true sir, if you don't let us go we will go on our own." Said Lily, agreeing with James.

"Hermione is our friend, and we never let a friend get hurt." Finished Sirius.

"So sir what will it be?" Remus asked.

"Fine but you must follow my rules, and Remus...what did you do?"

* * *

Remus: 

I was going!

"Sir, I turned into a werewolf, that's what I did." I answered truthfully.

"What do you mean turned into a werewolf?" Asked Dumbledore, clearly puzzled.

"Hermione was getting herself sick trying to defeat Voldemort, learning how to, so Moony decided...because shes our mate..." That last part I said quickly, and went on.

"He decided to show everything to me, and well...we now share everything it seems. My eyes also turn yellow...more so when I'm near Hermione." I finished.

"Have you told Hermione?" He asked me.

"No." I admitted, shamefully.

* * *

Hermione: 

I was right, as soon as Malfoy came in, he set right out to work. I saw him draw his knife again, and winced, wondering what he was going to do this time.

"Looking forward to another day Mudblood?" He asked, smirking...he wouldn't be doing that if I had my wand...hmm...

He came closer, and I huddled more into a corner, showing my obvious fear, his grin turned wider, and his eyes bright with excitement.

He took out his wand, and once again bound me, spread eagle upon the cold and slimy wet floor.

The knife came closer to my skin again, and he traced all the cuts he had made yesterday, painfully, slowly...

It felt like pure fire, it hurt like hell, and oh merlin he was exact on every cut he made.

The knife traced my once clear, unmarred skin, now covered with cuts, and scabs.

"Are you ready to tell me yet Mudblood." He asked, smiling even more when I shook my head in my normal answer, no.

He made new patterns onto my skin...but this time took out something else...a lemon...what in the world.

I saw him cut it, into small, think slices...he then threw one onto one of my cuts.

I hissed sharply in pain, oh merlin it was only a lemon, but it hurt like a mother fucker.

I did hope someone came soon...he was becoming more creative...much to my pain.

* * *

Reviews make my story come even faster!!! (Do I sound like a broken record? Just blabbing on about reviews?)

* * *


	14. In The Dementors Arms, & A Broken Heart

Hello again everyone, I don't think I will be able to update next weekend, I have so much stuff going on that's its crazy, I might get another one in this weekend, or during the week, if I'm lucky. Sorry if this story is taking long, I do try to update every week.

Also, please, I want people to vote, Happy or Sad? Or should I make 2 endings, so in reviews, make sure you add a Happy, Sad, or Both, at the end of your comments.

Lastly, gah this is a long note I'm sorry, please tell me about spelling mistakes, or other mistakes. I would appreciate, I won't bite your head off, trust me, ask the others who have corrected me )

Raevyin

* * *

Voldemort: 

Who was this girl? Yes she had a name, Mione Wendle...yet she was shrouded in mystery. Nothing came up on background checks, nothing, she wasn't even there. No family...nothing.

What was this girls story?

I walked into the room she was held in, yes she was scared, I could tell that even she would admit that. I had never met this girl except for the first time...and it seemed like she knew me...from somewhere, yet that was impossible.

I also couldn't find myself calling her a mudblood...it seemed impossible, just the sheer power that radiated off her...how?

Then again Tom...your half blood yourself...and look at you, your the most powerful wizard ever born, ever put into this world!

"I will ask you again girl, tell us everything you know."

She never spoke a word, she just shook her head no...it was always no...

"Crucio." Screams of pain, she had given up on fighting screams.

We had tried pain, all kinds of pain, yet nothing.

"If your friends cared about you, they would of found you by now." I stated, watching her closely, nothing.

"Answer me you foolish girl, your friends care nothing about you, or they would of found you, they would of rescued you, and yet you still hold out because of that fleeting thought?" I whispered close to her ear, and watched her shudder.

I saw her body fall a bit...I knew I hit a soft spot.

"Not going to answer me girl?"

"I have a name, and it isn't girl, TOM."

No one called me that, very few even knew that name anymore.

"How do you know my name?" It was more of a demand then a question.

"Even filthy mudbloods like me have mysteries Tom." That was it, that was her answer.

"Bring it in." IT was my new creation...pure sadness, terror...it feed off happiness itself...Dementors.

* * *

Hermione: 

He was trying to break me, I could tell...but what was he bringing in? Then I felt it...the temperature dropped...my breath grew misty...I was frozen to the spot...Dementor. I saw it glide in...its robe, tattered and rotten billowed around it.

It stopped in front of me, and took in a rattling breath...like dry leaves...rattling, dry...ugly.

I felt cold all over...then the memories surfaced...

_I saw Ron hit by the queen...and gone...I couldn't help him. I was so weak, so helpless...yet I had to go on. But I couldn't get that image out of my mind, his red hair, his form...laying there..._

_I saw the basilisk out of the mirror...it was beautiful...even I would have to admit that. I felt its gaze, my body stiffened...but I hadn't gotten to Harry yet, I hadn't gotten to Ron either...we were going to lose...they had to find out...blackness._

_I saw Sirius fall though the veil...hit by a curse. Oh god Sirius no! No! SIRIUS!!! He was never saw again._

_I saw Snape shoot out his curse...unknowing to anyone I had been there, somehow I had manged it,...I might of stopped it...but no I was a coward. I saw the light leave Dumbledores eyes, the twinkle was gone...that ever infuriating twinkle that gave everyone hope... The wizarding worlds very hope seemed to die with him._

_I saw Voldemort, now in his snake like form instead of his much better looking one, his eyes were slits that glared at me, a dark scarlet red...blood red. I heard his rattling hissing breath...and his wand was pointed at me. I could almost hear the killing curse...but I had already moved by then. He came towards me...but then stopped...he once again raised his wand, muttering curses that I never heard...but I got away...as did Harry._

I screamed, I heard myself screaming, but no words that was good.

More, smaller, less horrific memories hit me...

The Dementor came closer, and it touched me, caressing my skin softly, sucking the very hope out of me. I whimpered and tried to move away, but it had me in a tight grip...

Its skin was slimy, yet cracked and dry all at the same time. And cold, oh was it cold...freezing. It pulled me close, and I could smell death on it, sadness, terror. It stank with fear that it had reaped upon happily.

I was trapped against it, whimpering I sank to the floor, and it never let go, it pulled me onto its lap, and nuzzled me closer, taking its sick pleasure out of me. Impossibly it seemed to pull me closer...and lower and lower I sank into the depth of despair...

"Enough, we will return in one hour, if you want to experience that again...then be silent, if not then talk. But I enjoy your screams." Voldemort hissed out, and the Dementor left, but I was still cold.

Remember...no wand...no wand...animal...yes...

* * *

Remus/Moony: 

She was close...I could tell yet I saw nothing, nothing at all. I clutched a mirror in my paw, and checked my eyes every few minutes of walking, they were glowing...brighter, brighter, brighter.

She was near by...but I never saw her. There was nothing here, a few old newspapers collecting dust...old cars that were dead, and well old.

_Shes not here..._

_**She has to be, I sense her, as do you...we just don't see her.**_

Oh how I wished I could hold her in my arms again, cuddle close to her...tell her everything I had hid from her...but alas...I never got the chance. Never got the chance.

_**We will find her, we will never give up...now stop punishing yourself, it wasn't your thought.**_

_I know...its just so hard._

I felt Moony take over for a minute, he prowled though the long tall spurts of grass that grew in only a few places, he sniffed though his nose, searching...not looking with his eyes.

Then..there there it was...a whiff, so small...but it was...it was Hermione.

_**We found it! Shes here somewhere! **_

_Yes, but we still don't know where._

We followed the smell, closer and closer, that's when my nose hit something...and I felt a familer pull at my navel...

I didn't know where I was...and neither did Moony, but no one was here...so we quickly changed back, and I conjured up some clothing, Dumbledore had finally taught me how.

That's when He entered.

* * *

Voldemort: 

Something was transported here, and it wasn't a death eater, I would of known if it was.

I hurried towards the portkey (A/N Is that spelled right?) arrival room...and there it was, no it was not a death eater, it was a student from Hogworts...the one that was a werewolf...perfect.

The full moon was in 3 days.

* * *

Hermione: 

I heard the cell door open, but I never bothered to look at it anymore, it had been a hour, I shuddered as I remembered the coldness of the Dementor, its cold hands, it still lingered in me.

But, nothing, it wasn't cold.

I turned to look...and the sight that greeted me...Remus...

* * *

Remus: 

There she was, as beautiful as ever, sweet Hermione. I gazed at her hungerly, remembering what she looked like, everything.

I was roughly felt over before I arrived here, checking for magical items, luckily all they found was my wand, I could not afford to lose the coin that I had, I had hidden it in my shaggy blonde hair, luckily for me I was able to do that.

As soon as she saw me her eyes lit up...but then they died.

I was thrown in and the cell door closed.

"This is a cruel trick to throw upon me. Get away demon." She said quietly.

I walked closer, I couldn't help it.

"Get away before I make you."

"Hermione." One word, yet it was everything in the world to me.

"GET AWAY!" She cried, and I felt myself thrown back.

"Hermione, its me, I'm really here. Moony!" I shouted, along with other small things so she would realize.

* * *

Hermione: 

It was him, it really was him...

I broke down crying, no he couldn't be here, he couldn't.

"No, no, you can't be here no. No." I sobbed.

"You don't want me now Hermione?" He asked, hopelessness crushed his voice and strained it.

"They are going to use you against me...they are going to use you against me." I cried out, they were going to torture him instead of me to get me to spill...and I didn't know if I could hold out.

"They are going to hurt you to get my information. They will kill you..."

I saw the understanding in his eyes.

He came over and hugged me, pulling me close, sharing warmth, a thing I hadn't had in a long time.

* * *

Remus: 

"And soon it will be the moon..." She began..."If you don't bite me...they will suspect...if you don't attack...they will just keep on using us. I...I don't know what to do."

I realized how dire the situation was.

"We have to attack soon to get out...but...can you? If I lag behind you must escape, your are vital to the world, to everything. If I can't escape you must go. Promise me." She asked, it was impossible.

"I..I can't." I whispered out.

"Why? You have to, you have to."

"I can't leave my mate again."

"Then...then I'm not your mate. I reject you. I reject you, I do not love you, I reject you." She said...and I felt my heart break. If we couldn't get away...I knew Moony would now attack.

She looked at me with tears in her eyes, I could tell she felt it to. We were broken...we were gone...we were nothing, only with those words.

* * *

Hermione: 

I pulled myself away from him, and left him. I had to be firm, I had to be final. But I loved him so much, yes, with as much time I have had in here...I realized it. I loved him with all my heart, everything...I was nothing without him...but if I could save him...I would.

"I have something to tell you Hermione...you are my cure...your love it was, either way you will never get home...I'm...I'm sorry I can't help you."

I was never going home...

But then again, I think I had realized that. I was never going home, I was never going to see Harry...or Ron...anyone I cared about...for years.

That's not your mission Hermione, you do your mission, who cares, your here for one reason...and you will execute that reason no matter what...even if it cost you your love...

Focus...concentrate...practice.

I started calling rocks to me again. And it worked. I just needed to learn how to be more powerful.

* * *

Moony: 

Hermione Granger was going to die for breaking his heart...she was going to die.

* * *

Uh...oh...seems Moony is a little mad...not good is that? Anyways, I still want to know, please vote by reveiwing, Happy? Sad? Both? Will update asap. 

Raevyin

* * *


	15. Anger Of The Moon's Descent

Another update, another surprise! Please vote by reviewing, Happy? Sad? Both?

Please, once again check for spelling...I would appreciate.

* * *

Remus: 

I sat in the corner...it was the day of the full moon, I was getting more and more restless, I could feel the wild in my bones...it was like before...it was uncontrollable. I tried to talk to Moony...but nothing...yet I felt it, I felt hate for Hermione inside of me...and it wasn't mine.

_**Please answer me Moony, or if not, please don't attack Hermione, I love her...even if she can't love me back. Please...**_

I repeated that over and over in my head...and nothing, nothing at all. There was no change in his feelings, no change in mine...none.

Voldemort had came in that same day, he asked in his hissing voice if Hermione would give up her information, but she held up her head defiantly and said no.

He told her she would either end up dead, or be cursed as a werewolf for her whole life...it looked like she didn't care.

I had watched her for the two days I had been here, she did nothing but sit there all day, the look of focus on her face, so strong I could feel my skin prickle. I tried to figure out what she was doing...but couldn't.

We weren't talking now...or I would of just asked her.

* * *

Hermione: 

It was so hard to concentrate in that small room...yet I did it somehow. I kept on smelling him, his scent, he smelt of earth...forest...wild. I would not glance over at him...I feared that if I did...I would break down and cry...but I had to be strong, if not for me, then for him...for the both of us.

I kept on moving stones, and slowly built power into myself. It was like using a wand...but there was nothing there...so it was just having to focus so much more then we did with a wand. The wand was just a tool, it was a focus for us...and I had to train my body to be just that...it was very difficult.

I knew I was no master...but it was something they wouldn't expect if I needed it.

Then, I thought of my plan...and how it had to work.

"Remus? We need to discuss our plan, we are going to break out tomorrow. Moony shouldn't attack me like the other times, and when they come in the next morning, they won't expect a werewolf, and a animagi."

Nothing.

"Remus?"

"I..I can't control him anymore...hes angry at you..I don't know if he won't attack you."

I felt myself pale, if he attacked me I would become a werewolf...no wait animagi.

"Then I will turn animagi and if I'm a bird, or a bug I can keep out of your way."

"You don't know what you are?" He asked me, blinking.

"No...I had no strength the first time I did it...I couldn't even lift my head." I admitted.

"You have to get out Hermione, any way possible, your to important." Remus stated.

"I may have information that you don't, but your more important, you actually live here, we will need you later, you are going to get away no matter what. Swear to me Remus, if I can't get away, then leave me alone, I will not spill anything. Swear to me. Swear it!" I cried, not being able to stand it.

"I swear." Remus said roughly.

"I want a wizards oath." I asked.

"No."

"Then I don't believe you." I said.

"Fine...merlin Hermione, please don't make me do this please." He cried out, I could sense the tears.

"Do it."

"I...I...Remus Lupin...swear a wizards oath, that in no such circumstances that Hermione is left behind will I go after her to save her, or get her back." I choked out.

* * *

Remus: 

Why, why did she have to so stubborn, so Hermione.

She was so strong, to strong...

"You don't have to be so strong." I said, and she turned, looking at me.

"I mean, you have always had to hide what you really feel to do whats best for us, and your friends, you don't have to do that, let it go...let it fall on someone else."

Her answer was not what I expected.

"Who would I let it fall on Remus?" Her cutting voice hurt.

"How can I just let something go like that, I'm not like you guys, you didn't have to grow up faceing Voldemort like I did...from my first year. I had no childhood, and I never will, I don't try to be strong for myself. I have to be strong."

"You don't even know what I've been though...first year, my defense against dark arts teacher, he was possessed by Voldemort, and was trying to steal a stone that would make him immortal, do you know who stopped him? Harry, Ron...and I."

"Second year, that was the year the Basilisk came out again...I had discovered it, and got petrified before I could tell anyone, but I left the clue in my hand, and Harry eventually defeated it."

"Third year, you were our teacher, and Sirius, who we thought was evil escaped from Azkaban, the first to do it ever. We then find out, Scabbers, Ron's rat, was Peter...do you know how that felt? We had to harm a teacher, and then Dementors came...it hurt."

"Fourth year, that was the year Harry was in a wizard tournament...meant for much older kids, and he saw Voldemort come back, Cedric a boy died because of that...and why? Because we let death eaters among our ranks."

"Fifth year, we fought in the department of mysteries...Sirius died."

"Sixth year...Dumbledore died, everything we knew was shattered, and wizard world shaken...all hope lost."

"Seventh year...I'm here, fighting a past Voldemort..."

Wow...I...I never knew that.

"I have to be strong, so that doesn't happen, so I can have a normal life, so Harry can have a happy life. There is no one to let this fall back on Remus." I could sense the tears in her eyes, streaming down her face.

I took her over in my arms, but she pulled away...

I felt myself growling, but she wasn't scared.

I realized...the moon was going down...and...I was angry.

* * *

Hermione: 

A look passed over Remus's face...he looked...well angry, and I had never seen him like this before...then I realized...the moon...Moony!

Then Remus hunched over, and I could see, he was fighting the transformation.

"Remus, let it take you, I will be okay, if you can live with being a werewolf so can I."

"Y...gasp...es, you gah could but...ahh I...COULDN'T!"

"Don't fight it, I will be okay, I swear."

He gave up.

He slowly changed, and I could see Moony's yellow eyes, fogged with rage...thats when I concentrated...focus...focus...I felt myself change.

* * *

Moony: 

There she was, the girl who I had trusted!

I had trusted her, like no other, not even Remus...I had loved her! It wasn't Remus who really noticed her, no it was me. I could tell, she had a aura about her, it was wild...wolfish.

She was perfect, and she rejected me. Oh the pain did I feel, my heart was being torn out, warm and bloody.

I growled at her, low deep, feral.

I then saw her body began to change...it seemed so much like my change...

Then, there she stood before me, growling low in her own throat...a beautiful white wolf...an exact match to me.

* * *

Hermione: 

I saw Moonys eyes widen...and was surprised, why would they do that? He knew I was animagi, how couldn't he?

I then looked down...big paws, hmm...then I looked at my tail...my tail!

I then felt myself growling, and then suddenly threw my head back, and howled. Howled? What? I was...I was a wolf.

The howl was haunting, and even made my own fur stand up on end, I howled my challenge once again, and then Moony attacked.

I felt his jaws snap at me, and I snapped back.

We danced around each other, both of us growing weaker by the minute...weaker...weaker...until we could almost not stand.

I lashed in, and he blocked. He would then lash out, and I would block, never ending battle, neither of us would give up.

We both fell down in exhaustion, only to have the battle start again a short while later...it was going to be a long night.

And that it was, we danced around each other, looking for weaknesses and finding none...then finally, I felt like I was going to die from exhaustion, and Voldemort wouldn't come for a few hours did I turn back into my human form, and Moony back into his.

Remus fell against me, his eyes wide.

"I...I never want to do that again." He said.

"Me neither, but you have to get out of here."

"I know...we will, we both will."

"You can't promise that, you can't." I told him quickly.

"I know...but I want to."

"Don't" I said, "Sleep, we'll need it for the morning."

With that we fell into each others arms, and then sleep overcome us.

* * *

Until next time, so whats going to happen? She survived Moony, now what is up next...review and you might find out faster! 


	16. Besting Tom Riddle, & The Big Make Up

PLEASE READ THIS!!!

My spelling is horrible, so I would like to get a beta, if interested, review and I'll contact you, or email me at please put in the subject Beta Raevyin, or so forth, and I will read, if its not in there I will delete the email.

As usual if you notice any spelling mistakes please inform me so I can fix them asap, I hate to have the mistakes...I double check my pieces...but that doesn't stop me from spelling words wrong. Any other mistakes would be nice to know of to! Thanks )

On another note, I have sports starting up for me in a few days at the most, and updates will be a bit more sparse, sorry to my faithful readers. I will do the best possible.

Thanks for your time,

Raevyin

* * *

Hermione: 

I woke up, it was early, long before Voldemort was due to come, and see for himself if I was dead, or bitten and forced to be a werewolf.

"Remus...Remus, please wake up, we have to prepare." I said, yawning myself as I shook him.

I shook him harder, "Remus! Wake up." I said louder, right into his ear.

"Ouch!" He yelped, as he jumped about a foot away from me, then growled, I could see his eyes dart around the room looking for danger, but then saw none.

He gasped at my bloody body, these were old wounds.

* * *

Remus: 

I had not noticed these before, those scars, she was covered in blood and dirt...my Hermione...no she wasn't mine...she rejected me, but she had to...she knew it, and I knew it.

"Hermione...are, are you okay?" I asked her, and she seemed to realize that I was staring at her. I could see her flush, and smell the embarrassment on her.

She turned away from me, but I had the image stuck in my head, all those scars, those long ragged looking wounds. They would heal...but no doubt would they scar. Upon closer inspection...they were patterns, a person was carving into her skin for their own sick fun...I felt my anger rising...and it wasn't only mine.

_Moony?_I asked him.

**_Remus._**

_Will you ever forgive her?_

_**I think I can...but it hurt, it hurt a lot.**_

_If you don't she will use us against her, you saw that much, that must mean she cares._

_**She does...but she did break the bond.**_

_We will get it back...I..I refuse to give up easily._

_**We will escape, and then we will have her.**_

_So you won't attack her?_

_**No, I will control myself, I spent myself out last night, she is way to good for her own good, she almost bested me.**_

I heard myself chuckle. Then I remembered...the coin! Hermione had told me about those, and we had decided to use it. It showed others your location, and you could talk though them, it was much better then that necklace us Marauders used, but that was a very good idea too.

"Hermione...I have good news." I said.

* * *

Hermione: 

Good news? In a place like this, it was almost hard to believe.

I turned around, and waited for him to continue.

He fished around in his hair, then pulled something out, and held it to me to see.

It was a coin.

"Its a coin Remus."

"Not just a coin...DA coin, Hermione, its just like the ones you and Harry used."

It was, I could sense the spell work in it.

"We can call for help Hermione." Remus said, his smile huge.

I shook my head, no we couldn't. No one could die right now, that was not part of the plan.

"Why?" He said almost angry.

"If our plan doesn't work...then we will use this, put it back in your hair securely, it may be between life and death for us."

"Whats the plan then?

* * *

Moony/Remus: 

I had to admit it was a fair plan...no one would expect a werewolf...or a wandless witch that could do magic.

We waited, I was crouched in front of Hermione, I wasn't going to let her get hurt, but she made me promise...if she got caught, he was to go ahead.

I also found out, she could apparate, she had learned on her own, and now she had to use it...but she needed a wand to do it, she had tried without it...but it took a lot of power. To much for her to do just on her own, she needed a focus...she needed a wand.

The plan...a witch, and a werewolf...they were to ambush the first person that came though that door, whether it be Voldemort himself, or some other. I myself hoped it wouldn't be Voldemort...but then again, two kids besting one of the most powerful wizards, that would be something.

It was so hard to wait, the anticipation was killing me, and if it didn't succeed...something else might.

I would of talked...but it seemed as if we were facing death itself...and I couldn't get myself to make a noise, anyways I was in my wolf form so...talking is kinda hard.

Thats when I heard it, steps, they were approaching...and it had to be someone.

I turned to Hermione, then blinked twice, it was our signal, nice, long, slow blinks. She was preparing herself now. Even I could feel the magic that was building up inside her, it was...well a lot.

The door creaked open, and I growled and ran up to the person in it...I heard a yell of surprise then I felt my teeth sink into flesh, and hold on.

"ACCIO TOM RIDDLES WAND!" Yelled Hermione...Tom Riddle?

* * *

Hermione: 

I could feel the power building in me...I was putting almost all of myself into this spell, it had to work, thats when the door creaked open, and Remus ran into the person, biting them...it was...Voldemort.

Tom Riddle, nothing else would work Hermione, you know that.

I released the power.

"ACCIO TOM RIDDLES WAND!" I shouted, my words almost hysterical.

Thats when I felt it...a wand, I could focus so much more clearly!

I ran forward, and Remus crashed into me. Pop! We had done it! We had done it!

We appeared in front of the gates, and I ran to them. Hogworts...Hogworts. I felt the tears in my eyes, and I sobbed, I was back...it was okay everything was okay!

I scanned the grounds, the dark green grass, the forest looming out of the mist, the great lake that the octopus, which was much smaller played.

"We did it." I said, turning to Remus.

He had turned back into his human form, and stood their shivering. Thats when I realized, I was naked too...ohh.

I felt a blush coming on, how embarrassing. And to think of it...after all I had been though, I was embarrassed by being naked?

I conjured us both up some warm clothes, and we made our way inside the gates, we were free! Free!

* * *

Remus: 

We did to it.

After we were though the gates, we headed up toward the castle. I pulled out the coin, and informed Dumbledore of what had happened.

We were back...we were back.

Relief sank into my bones, strong and warm.

I pulled her to my side, I wasn't going to let her go now that I had just gotten her back...it had been a long time.

"Remus...how long have I been gone?" She asked.

A month she had been gone...a long, terrifying month. I had almost given up hope...I had, but I wasn't going to quit. I had to at least have her body, to know she was really dead.

"A month." I said quietly...I didn't want her to react bad.

"How long?"

"A month." I said louder, she heard me this time.

"A month?" A look of wonder crossed her face, a whole month, a whole entire month.

"What is today's date?" She asked, this time going pale with fear.

"February 25th..."

She blanched. "February? 25Th!? gah, I might be to late!"

"To late for what?" Remus asked.

"My wizards oath." She said quickly, and then began to run.

I sprinted after her.

"Its okay Hermione I already told them, I had to when you disappeared." I said.

"That might not be good enough, you might of missed things, hurry!"

And we did.

* * *

Hermione: 

I wasn't going to die now, not now.

"James, Sirius!" I gasped as soon as I entered the great hall, everyone is there. And they swarmed.

I pointed that wand that was in my hand at my throat, and cast a quick resonating spell.

"STOP! I NEED TO TALK TO SIRIUS AND JAMES ALONE NOW!" I said loudly, and it turned out even louder then I had meant it to be.

"Miss Wendle? Are you okay you seem very agitated."

"If I don't talk to Sirius and James alone, I will die, I made a wizards oath, and I have to fulfill it."

"I also don't plan to die just yet, not when I finally got out."

I pushed my way out, and Sirius and James followed, then Lily, and finally Remus.

I headed towards the Room of Requirements, and when we got there, I was so tired, but I had to finish this.

I sat down and told them everything, more then Remus knew, about their son, what happens to Sirius in more detail, everything I could think of.

They already knew a lot of it, but was polite about it anyway, I also elaborated on most of it...I had skipped some other parts with Remus, I didn't think he had to know then, but if I was captured again...well they had to know.

We headed back, after about four hours of talking, my throat was sore, but my oath had been finished, and I wasn't dead.

* * *

Remus: 

As we all filed out of the room, Hermione pulled me back.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked.

"I was afraid." I answered, I really was, I was the only thing holding her back, keeping her from her life.

"Why?"

"I was holding you back here...I'm the reason you can't go back...and gah, its just so hard." I said, I couldn't find the words.

"Remus, I really do like you...just, please don't hold anything back. I also know some of the things you aren't telling me." How did she know?

I was a werewolf, I would never be good enough for her. She was a bright witch, who had a lot of potential, and all I could do was hold her back.

She repeated exactly what I thought, different words, same meaning.

* * *

Hermione: 

Okay I lied...I didn't just like him...I was in love. But I couldn't really tell him that could I? It was as new to me as it was him.

"We have to go talk to Dumbledore." I said wearily, I was dead beat, and wanted a very long, long hot bath.

"We do don't we?" Remus asked, yawning, which caused me to yawn and so forth.

I nodded, dumbly, all I could think of now was a hot bath.

And then it appeared...

"I think we can save that for later." I said, smiling at the bathtub.

"Will you tell me what happened someday?" Remus asked, with his back turned as I began to bathe.

"Someday I promised."

After cleaning ourselves, him of a few days dirt, and me of a month, we climbed into bed, and I fell asleep once again in his arms.

* * *

If you did not read the above A/N please do so, it is very important. R&R I would appreciate it. Thanks. 

Raevyin


	17. Voldemorts A What?

I haven't said this for awhile...I do not own Harry Potter, if I did...well I think I'll keep that to myself. ;)

Again, I still do not have a beta, if anyones interested, respond, email me... Thanks -Rae

As always please tell me about spelling mistakes, I double check, but alas I'm still a bad speller.

* * *

Hermione: 

_I was tied down yet again...it was Voldemort that stood in front of me, and then Malfoy came into view, with that wicked curved knife that had already cut me multiple times._

_"Reopen all the wounds and cuts." Ordered Voldemort._

_"With pleasure My Lord." Malfoy said smoothly, even now he had the same, annoyingly oily voice._

_I saw that knife come towards me, slowly, he was waiting for me to cry out for him to stop...but no, I wouldn't. I wouldn't betray everything I loved, have worked for...I wouldn't betray Remus._

_He began to slowly, and painfully cut me again, only this time he went further, the knife's blade dug into the meaty flesh of my legs and arms, the pattern was expanding, becoming bigger and bigger._

_Then Voldemort stood in front of me, that wicked wand of his in his hand, I was ready for crucio...but no, he cast another spell._

_"Forever you will bear these scars, forever you will know the wrath of Lord Voldemort...forever you will be plagued with the images of me."_

_The knife then came down again, retracing the already fresh cuts._

* * *

Remus: 

I heard someone crying, and moaning with pain. I thought it was just a dream, until I felt another body thrashing against mine.

I then saw her face, contorted with pain, tears spilling from her eyes.

"Hermione! Hermione! Wake up!" I shouted, while shaking her hard.

When her eyes opened, they were wild with fright, and her soft sobs filled the dark.

"Shush...it's okay now, I'm here. Shush." I cooed to her, wrapping my arms tight around her.

I could feel her body calming down, her breathing becoming more even, the stink of fear leaving her.

"What time is it?" She mumbled to me, her voice thick with sleep.

"No need to worry about time, we are going back to sleep...I will keep you safe...they can't take you from me again." I said, murmuring a love you against her neck so she didn't hear it.

She settled back down, and I looked down at the clock that said 12:00 PM, we had been here for a good few hours, but she needed the sleep.

I smiled at her features, now this time peaceful with dreamless sleep...and sleep carried me off itself.

* * *

Hermione: 

When I woke up again it was 8:00 PM, me and Remus had been asleep for a good amount of hours now.

I looked at Remus's now peaceful face, the relaxed muscles, the slightly open mouth that breathed in and out steadily with air.

I slipped from his warm arms, and prepared myself for our meeting with Dumbledore, I scrubbed myself again, trying to get the imaginary dirt off of my skin, I had been thorough last night, even as dead tired as I was.

Once dry, I looked at myself in a mirror...I was scarred, neck down, swirling patterns that would always be there, they would never go away...they had been magicked to be that way. Forever.

I shuddered, remembering how I had gotten all those scars.

Banish those thoughts, dress and wake Remus. I told myself firmly.

I did.

When we were both done preparing I stole one last longing glance at this room, and its practical design. It was very nice, comfy...but not extravagant.

* * *

Remus: 

We walked the halls of Hogwarts, coming up the the gargoyle that guarded the head masters office.

"We don't know the password..." I said, almost in annoyance this password problem was getting old.

"Start guessing any type of candy you know." She told me, of course.

"Lemon Drops."

"Acid Pops."

"Sweet Slugs"

"Eww you eat those? Fizzing Fiz Fritters."

"No, it was a guess! Whizzing Whips."

"Chocolate frogs."

"Mmm my favorite. Lemon drops."

"Remus, your obsession with chocolate is creepy, of course you like it. Molting Molten Marshmellows"

"Nope, looks like its none of those...umm...Choco Chunky Puffs?"

It moved to the side quickly.

"Lucky guess." She told me, and I chuckled, she would of never thought of that one.

* * *

Hermione: 

We were now going to see Dumbledore...and I had to tell him what happened, I grabbed my wand...wait...my wand was gone this was...oh merlin.

Remus looked back at a Hermione that had turned a pale white green color.

"Hermione!" He yelled at me, but I had already fainted.

When my eyes next opened, I found myself in the hospital wing...just like my first day here.

Then I remembered my last thought, and threw myself up and into a sitting position. "Remus! Remus!"

"Yes?" He asked, gently trying to push me back down.

"You bit that person right? Didn't you? Of course you did, how stupid of me. Did you get down to flesh?" I knew I was babbling.

"Hermione, for me to understand you, you have to talk slower."

I repeated myself, slowly, but as fast as I possibly could.

"Yes, I did get to flesh, whoever I bit is now werewolf." He said calmly, how could he be calm!

"REMUS VOLDEMORT IS A WEREWOLF NOW!"

"What!" He yelped and jumped up.

* * *

Remus: 

I had bitten Tom Riddle, not Voldemort...unless...merlin.

Voldemort was a werewolf, we had to tell Dumbledore.

"I also have his wand." Hermione said, looking down at her hand in wonder.

"I have wielded a thing that has took many lives...a evil dark thing." She said, her wonder turning to disgust.

"We have to get to Dumbledore."

"No fear my students, I am already here. You seem to have something important to tell me?" Dumbledore stated, and asked. He seemed impatient to me.

"Dumbledore, Sir...Voldemort was bitten by Remus...so he is a werewolf, and I have his wand..." Hermione spoke up shuddering.

Dumbledore's eyes widened, even for him this was suprising.

"You...you students attacked Tom Riddle?" He asked.

"Yes." I said, and then me and Hermione spoke up, not missing a single thing, the only thing we skipped was Hermione's torture.

* * *

Dumbledore: 

It was amazing, no impossible, incredible. Two students, not even graduated has bested a evil wizard, one of the most powerful.

I looked at those two, seeing if there was any lie to what they were saying, but detected none. They had really did it, they had really attacked Tom and lived.

I looked closer at them both, last night they had been covered in filth, but now they were pink and clean. They had lost those dark circles, but now the gaunt look, more so Hermione then Remus.

Guuurrgglle.

Hermione blushed, looking down.

I snapped my fingers, and a house elf appeared in a puff of smoke.

"Yes, Sir?" Yinky asked.

"Can you please bring up enough food for four? Thank you." I said as he disappeared in another puff of smoke.

I looked down at the blushing Hermione, and Remus who were leaning against each other. They had done exactly as I thought they would, and it was hard to keep a smile off my face.

"Miss Granger, we have another matter to talk about." I stated, I didn't want to do this to her so soon, but I had to ask what had happened.

"While we couldn't find you, what did you see?"

"I was in a dark room the whole time, it was filled with fungi and other rotting plants. It also had rats and other small creatures like cockroaches. I saw nothing other then that. Unless Voldemort or Malfoy came into the room."

"I am sorry to press Miss Granger...but I need to know what they did to you." I pressed gently.

"They tortured me." She stated simply, then slid up the sleeve of her hospital gown. It was crisscrossed with cuts that were only half healed.

I nodded, I was expecting that.

"Now, I need you to tell me if they said anything important in front of you." I pressed again.

* * *

Hermione: 

Yes...they did say something. I wasn't caught on accident, I was like a small prize that was on Dumbledore's good side.

"They came after me on purpose. They know where I come from Sir." I said clearly, and saw Dumbledore pale.

"This is grave news Miss Granger, something they could use against us."

I nodded I already knew.

"Sir...I will have to get a new wand. I, I won't be able to use this one, it has to many deaths on it."

Dumbledore nodded, he understood.

"Tomorrow Miss Granger, Remus can go with you, but you will have to take guards, and disguise yourself. I will prepare the things you need for it."

He turned to go...but I had one last question.

"Sir? What will we do with his wand?" I asked, I didn't want to hold onto this thing.

"Break it Miss Granger, unless you want me to."

"No, I'd rather do it myself." I stated, then turned to Remus after he had left.

* * *

Remus: 

"I lied." Hermione stated, but lied about what?

"I lied when I said I really like you-" She began but was cut off.

"If you are going to tell me you hate me, then don't bother." I said, my temper getting the best of me. I looked away, growling low.

"I love you."

What? My heart stopped, my breathing stopped, everything seemed to stop. She loved me?

* * *

Next chapter will get more interesting, I promise. 

Also, I am still looking for a beta, if anyone is up for it...email me, or respond. Thanks -Rae


	18. Hermione's Reaction & Her New Wand

Hello again everyone! I am happy to say this story is continuing again, school has ended for a little while (thank friggin god) and moving stress is mostly over (once again thank friggin god I never knew I had so much junk), so I can go back to updating every week to two weeks again.

Sorry for the cliffy in the other chapter, I didn't realize it until I had re-read this whole entire thing...so on with the story, and I hope you love it

* * *

Hermione: 

I could feel a very red blush stain my cheeks, and looked away. Even now, even though what we had been though I was still shy, and embarrassed, I had never said that to anybody other then Ron and Harry, and not in the way I meant it now. I loved them as friends, and well I loved Remus as, well lets say certainly not a friend.

I felt his hand force my face up, force me to meet his gaze with mine, searching, searching to make sure what I said was true, and honestly I knew I couldn't blame him.

"I love you too." His now rough voice whispered almost silently to me.

Then he leaned down, his lips brushed mine, and pressed gently.

* * *

Remus: 

I could tell she felt it to, it was amazing how I felt, my lips seemed to be on fire from where hers touched mine, and I loved it, the pure feeling of her. Her smell, the way she moved, everything.

Her lips pressed back gently, and soon I could feel the kiss become more, it was harder, deeper, less shy and cautious, it was a real kiss between two lovers.

I took her small gaunt form into my arms, and continued to ravish her mouth. I soon felt my lungs burn for air, I pulled away and both of us were panting from our first real kiss.

"That...that was amazing." Hermione breathed out between pants. It took all I had not to seize her back into my arms more securely and once again ravish her small mouth, but we did have other important things to do unfortunately.

"We need to get out of here Hermione, then decide on what to do next, and make a appearance so people don't think your dead...again..." I began, but was cut off, by a nice pair of lips may I add.

* * *

Hermione: 

Yes, I know it was evil of me but I had to do it, that kiss made me feel like I had never felt before, not from anyone. Plus, I didn't want to do anything quite yet, I just wanted everything to be done, and for me to go crawl under a rock with Remus and that be it, just me and him...and a nice bed...ahem...but of course duties did get in the way.

"Ahem." Came a small but clearly trying to hold in a laugh voice, this voice happened to belong to Sirius.

"Are we interrupting anything?" Came James innocent sounding voice.

"Nothing both of you haven't done!" I replied.

"Are you trying to accuse me of something?" Asked Sirius.

Remus and I both looked at each other, then laughed.

"We wouldn't need to accuse, we know." Said Remus to a now pouting Sirius, but everyone knew it was true. (this is talking about Sirius's loose way of life as some people have put it.)

* * *

Voldemort: 

They had escaped, after all the work in trying to break that girl it had not worked, we should of just killed her right when we caught her, but then again she did prove to be some fun. Her screams were very enjoyable, if only we had gotten to the defiling part of her torture, would she of broken I think. That one will be pinned on Malfoy...oh he will pay for not breaking her earlier.

She was beginning to become a problem to my plans, she seemed to be able to predict whatever move I was going to make, no matter what I did. She seemed to know somehow...what if Pettigrew said was true? Could she honestly be a time traveler, and if she was it seemed that I was powerful in her time also...or that she had spies, but she seemed young, but then again Tom, so were you, so you are.

Well, I might as well do the easy part...find the spies and destroy them, now.

* * *

Hermione: 

After making a appearance to show people that no Hermione Granger was not dead, I was very much alive, and no I wasn't a ghost or a apparition that stayed behind to help. Now I sat on my dorm bed looking at the wand that should of someday taken the life of Harry's parents...the one made of yew, 13 1/2 inches long, and has the core of a phoenix feather that once belonged to Fawkes, Dumbledore's Phoenix.

I could break it...but something compelled me not to, but if I didn't break it what would I do? How would I keep it hidden, and safe, and away from Voldemort's clutches, and under Dumbledore's notice also...that was it, Remus!

I looked over at him, he had been watching me the whole time. "Remus?" I asked, and watched as his head jerked up at the slightest hint of me talking to him.

"Mmm?" He asked.

"Is there a way to hide this wand from notice, from all notice, even Dumbledore's?" I asked, and his eyes became wide.

"Didn't Dumbledore say to destroy it? Break it?" He asked, as if he knew I was going to break the rules once again.

"Yes, but I feel a strong compulsion not to...I don't understand it, but I am usually right about these things. It stopped me and my friends from getting killed a few times." I explained quietly.

"Powerful enough for not even Dumbledore to know...hmmm...I don't know Hermione, Dumbledore is very powerful, everyone knows that." He said, muttering to himself a little more about spells.

"Why not hide it in plain view?" I asked Remus.

"Huh?" Remus said.

"In plain view, Remus its perfect! Now we just have to see if it works!." I said quickly.

I excitingly picked up the wand, and flicked it. Magic seemed to fill the room, the wand had accepted me, even though it was Voldemorts.

"Remus! I can use this wand instead of getting a new one to replace my stolen one. It will be hidden, because it will let of a magical signature just like anyone else's wand!"

"Are you sure you want to use that wand Hermione? Its evil." He asked worriedly.

"No, I shudder at the thought of touching it still...but...I know I have to." I defiantly said. I was not going to listen to Dumbledore, no, not now, things were going to go my way from now on, and I was going to make sure he knew it.

* * *

Yes I know its short, but I can't think of anything else to add, so I thought it was a good ending, Hermione is finally going to stand up to Dumbledore, and give him a piece of her mind, and shes going to do stuff her way now! Go Hermione!  



	19. AN

Hey, sorry about not posting, I'm in band camp right now (no jokes lol) and will be for the next 2 weeks, I'm having writers block, I will try and post asap.

Raevyin


End file.
